rphrhfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Krasnoludy
center|300px Informacje ogólne Krasnoludy są silne, niskie i wytrzymałe. Najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą mężczyzn pochodzących z tej rasy są długie brody, które stanowią o ich dumie. Kobiety często z taką samą pieczołowitością dbają o swoje warkocze. To rasa bardzo uprzemysłowiona i zmilitaryzowana - kochająca świetnych rzemieślników i dzielnych wojowników. Nie oznacza to jednak, że w jej szeregach nie znajdą się poeci, rolnicy czy przedstawiciele innych, nieco bardziej zwyczajnych profesji - bezpiecznie jest jednak założyć, że nawet najmarniejszy goniec nauczył się posługiwać toporem, albo i nawet brał niegdyś udział w walkach. Dzięki bliskemu sojuszowi z gnomami - i własnym umiejętnościom - ich miasta pełne są nowinek technologicznych i wygód (chociaż o te ostatnie Khazadzi nie bardzo dbają). Krasnoludzki górnik nie schodzi do ciemnej sztolni wypełnionej metanem - ma na swoje usługi elektryczne światło i systemy wentylacji. Technika działa też w służbie krasnoludzkiego wojska - z maszynami latającymi, czołgami czy zaawansowanymi lunetami do karabinów na czele. Krasnoludy świetnie wyznają się także na budownictwie i kamieniarstwie - czego sztandarowym przykładem jest wydrążony w górze klejnot królestwa: Żelazna Kuźnia. Krasnoludy są prostą w obyciu rasą: zazwyczaj są dość bezpośredni, honorowi, nie znoszą kłamstw czy owijania w bawełne. Niektórzy sądzą, że są niepoważnymi, chciwymi i wulgarnymi pijakami - jest to jednak efekt wrażej propagandy i uprzedzeń, choć prawdą jest, że alkohol pełni ważną funkcje w krasnoludzkiej kulturze, a i same krasnoludy nie stronią - zależnie od sytuacji - od komentarzy wyrażanych w krótkich, żołnierskich słowach. Jeśli o chciwość zaś chodzi - dla krasnoludów bogactwo jest wyznacznikiem sukcesu, nie rozumianego jednak w taki sposób, jakim widzą go ludzie. Dobry rzemieślnik będzie bogaty, bo będzie miał wielu klientów - a to oznacza, że wyszlifował swoje umiejętności niczym najpiękniejszy diament. Khazad, który dorobił się majątku uczciwie, spotyka się z szacunkiem i poważaniem, a nie jak to bywa u innych ras - z zawiścią. W dalszej części poradnika opisane tu rzeczy zostały rozwinięte - możesz, szanowny Czytelniku, przeczytać o wyglądzie, wartościach, zwyczajach czy chwalebnej historii Dzieci Ziemi. Zapraszamy do lektury! Wprowadzenie fabularne Wielkie zmiany zawitały do dotychczas niezmiennych hal Ironforge. Wraz z powrotem Skrzydeł Śmierci na Azeroth spadł straszliwy Kataklizm, który nie ominął również Khaz’Modan. By zyskać odpowiedzi na pytania o naturę tej katastrofy oraz aby chronić swój lud, Wielki Tan Magni Miedziobrody zstąpił w czeluście Starego Ironforge by tam odprawić mistyczny rytuał z użyciem starożytnych tytańskich tablic odnalezionych w mieście Ulduar na mroźnej północy. Tym samym ściągnął na siebie klątwę, jednocześnie jednak zsyłając swoim poddanym błogosławieństwo - Ironforge zostało ocalone przed skutkami Kataklizmu, ale sam król przemienił się w diamentową statuę, która po dziś dzień stoi w podziemiach miasta. Skutkiem tego wydarzenia był przedłużający się okres bezkrólewia, w którym o władzę spierały się wszystkie trzy Wielkie Klany - Miedziobrodzi, dysponujący największymi wpływami w Khaz’Modan i prowadzeni przez Wielkiego Tana Muradina, brata króla Miedziobrodego, Wildhammerzy z Aerie pod wodzą Wielkiego Tana Falstada Pogromcy Smoków i darzony powszechną niechęcią, a często nawet nienawiścią klan Mrocznego Żelaza, któremu przewodzi Moira, córka Magniego, każąca się nazywać Moirą Thaurissan. Każdy z tych trojga zdeterminowany by ugrać coś na rozwijającym się kryzysie i powiększyć swoje wpływy - a może nawet zagarnąć władzę dla siebie. Ostatecznie stało się coś, czego niewielu się spodziewało - na tron wstąpił Thargas Anvilmar, koronowany jako Wielki Król wszystkich krasnoludów oraz Władca Trzech Młotów. Wszystkie Wielkie Klany zjednoczyły się - przynajmniej oficjalnie - pod jego przewodnictwem, a ich ziemie połączono w jedno królestwo. Niebezpieczeństwo kolejnej wojny domowej zostało oddalone. Mimo tego echa starożytnych konfliktów wciąż odzywają się w kamiennych halach, a w sercach wielu tli się iskra zadawnionego gniewu, pogardy i niechęci. Prawdziwe zjednoczenie wszystkich krasnoludów jest zapewne kwestią dłuższego czasu. W tych niebezpiecznych czasach zadanie utrzymania jedności górskiego królestwa spada na podobne tobie dzielne krasnoludy. Duchy starożytnych królów czuwają nad tobą, zaś potężne góry stanowią twą siłę. Los twego ludu jest w twoich rękach. Krasnoludzkie imiona Krasnoludy noszą krótkie imiona, “twarde”, dobrze oddające ich niezłomnego ducha i ostry niczym odłamki skał charakter. Niektóre imiona mają konkretne znaczenie w języku krasnoludów - nadając je często chce się uhonorować w jakiś sposób Przodków lub ma się nadzieję, że odpowiednie imię wpłynie na przyszłość młodego krasnoluda. Przykładowe imiona męskie: Floin, Darin, Glardin, Harmar, Glerin, Norgrim, Targram, Garin, Tarnar, etc. Przykładowe imiona żeńskie: Ilda, Naira, Igna, Felda, Oira, Alda, Fis, Garna, Ymira, etc. W przypadku braku inspiracji można skorzystać z generatora Krasnoludzkie klany center|600px Krasnoludy dzielą się na klany, które są podstawową komórką społeczną tej rasy. W najprostszym rozumieniu klan jest najczęściej rodziną - po prostu pojmowaną dość szeroko. Jego członków wiążą więzy krwi i pokrewieństwa. Z tego też powodu, podobnie jak w przypadku ludzkich rodów, mogą się zdarzać zarówno prastare, wielkie klany o niezwykle skomplikowanej genealogii, jak i klany bardzo niewielkie, na które składaja się zaledwie kilku krasnoludów. Na czele klanu stoi Tan, który jest najstarszym żyjącym członkiem rodu. Wyjątkowo może się zdarzyć, że grupa niespokrewnionych ze sobą krasnoludów dokona wspólnie jakiegoś wielkiego czynu lub poprzysięgnie takiego dokonać i połączy swą krew w rytuale Gwyarbrawden. Wtedy stają się oni dla siebie braćmi i tak też się traktują - a w uzasadnionych, rzadkich przypadkach może to prowadzić do faktycznego powstania nowego klanu. Istotną kwestią jest przypadek Wielkich Klanów, który wymaga być może pewnego doprecyzowania. Otóż - istnieją trzy klany krasnoludów, które odznaczyły się na przestrzeni wieków szczególnymi czynami i które dzierżą szczególną władzę. Są oni władcami większych grup krasnoludów, które przysięgają im lojalność. Poczucie przynależności i stopień utożsamiania się z daną rodziną królewską jest tak wielki, że w pewnym uproszczeniu mówi się czasem, że wierni jednemu z Wielkich Klanów “są” Miedziobrodymi czy Dzikimi Młotami, choć faktycznie nie są bezpośrednio spokrewnieni z rodem rządzącym i należą do swego własnego klanu. Dla przykładu - Hargrim Stonehand był członkiem klanu Stonehand, bowiem ci byli jego bezpośrednią rodziną, ale “był” też Miedziobrodym, bowiem jego klan pozostawał wierny królewskiej rodzinie Miedziobrodych i utożsamiał się z wyznawanymi przez nią wartościami. Czasami, w wyjątkowych przypadkach można zostać mianowanym honorowym członkiem klanu - daje to prawo do używania nazwiska klanowego, a także łączy się z byciem darzonym przez jego członków wielkim szacunkiem. Dla przykładu Torhillowi, Generałowi Gwardii Khaz’Modan nadano za zasługi nazwisko Dziki Młot. Za najcięższe przestępstwa z kolei (w istocie jest to najstraszliwsza kara, jaka może spotkać krasnoluda) można zostać wykluczonym ze swego klanu i pozbawionym prawa do używania rodowego miana. Taka osoba staje się “bezklanowcem” i w praktyce dla innych krasnoludów oraz dla krasnoludzkiego wymiaru sprawiedliwości niejako przestaje istnieć. Bramy miast i drzwi karczm zamykają się przed nim, rozmowy milkną gdy przechodzi obok a krasnoludy odwracają spojrzenia. Bezklanowiec nie uzyska raczej pomocy na ziemiach krasnoludów - przeciwnie, może zostać bezkarnie zaatakowany lub zabity bowiem nie przysługuje mu ochrona ze strony krasnoludzkiej straży. Istnieją trzy Wielkie Klany: * Klan Miedziobrodych - najliczniejszy i obecnie najpotężniejszy z wielkich klanów, zyskał władzę nad Khaz’Modan po Wojnie Trzech Młotów. Znany ze zdyscyplinowanej armii i odważnych odkrywców. Za ich stolicę służy Ironforge w Dun Morogh. * Klan Dzikiego Młota - klan neutralny, choć sympatyzujący z Przymierzem i obecnie szybko odnawiający dawne więzi z Miedziobrodymi. Znani przede wszystkim z nieustraszonych gryfich jeźdźców oraz bardzo bliskiego jak na krasnoludy kontaktu z naturą. Ich stolicą jest Szczyt Aerie w Hinterlands. * Klan Mrocznego Żelaza - darzony powszechną niechęcią, a często nienawiścią klan, przez długie lata pozostający w niewoli Ragnarosa, Pana Ognia. Wyzwolony w roku 2,530 KR, po przegranej wojnie z klanem Miedziobrodych. Obecnie jest cieniem swej dawnej chwały, a jego członkowie, choć nie znajdują się już w stanie otwartej wojny z dwoma pozostałymi klanami, wciąż są najczęściej traktowani raczej nieprzychylnie. Mroczne Żelazo znane jest ze swoich doskonałych rzemieślników, których wyroby przewyższają nawet te wychodzące spod rąk innych krasnoludów, z magów, których wykorzystują jako jedyni spośród Wielkich Klanów, a także z bojowych golemów, które służą w ich armiach. Ich stolica, Shadowforge między Spopielonym Kanionem a Płonącymi Stepami leży obecnie w ruinie. A także Klany poznane dopiero na Northrend: * Urodzeni z Mrozu - frakcja odkryta w trakcie wypraw na Northrend, zamieszkująca Burzowe Szczyty. Zaprzyjaźnieni z Ligą Odkrywców, darzą sympatią krasnoludy z Ironforge, ale nie są członkami Przymierza. Jak wyszło na jaw - przez jakiś czas władał nimi sam Muradin Miedziobrody, uważany wcześniej za zmarłego. Mimo tego faktu utrzymują mocno sporadyczny kontakt z Ironforge. * Żelazne Krasnoludy - stworzone zostały przez Tytanicznego Strażnika Lokena spaczonego przez Yogg-Sarona. Powszechnie uchodzą za złe do szpiku swych metalowych kości i przez długi czas toczyły wojnę z resztą krasnoludów. Po śmierci Lokena wycofały się pod ziemię i od tego czasu słuch po nich zaginął. Wygląd 200px|left Krasnoludy są najczęściej bardzo niskie - mierzą z reguły od 125 do 140 centymetrów, przy czym kobiety są na ogół nieco niższe od mężczyzn. Z tego powodu nawet niespecjalnie wyrośnięci ludzie są w stanie patrzyć na nich z góry - choć raczej nie powinni, bo przedstawiciele górskiego ludu są też krępi, potężnie zbudowani i szersi od ludzi. Krasnoludzcy mężczyźni bez wyjątku noszą bujny zarost, który zaplatają w wyszukane sploty, zaś kobiety często - choć nie zawsze - zapuszczają dłuższe włosy. Krasnoludy obojga płci często przyozdabiają swe brody lub włosy różnorakimi ozdobami, często też poszczególne sploty, farbowanie lub całokształt fryzury są oznaką przynależności klanowej, złożonych przysiąg, statusu i zajmowanej pozycji lub innych wyrazów indywidualizmu krasnoluda. Dlatego też wyśmiewanie się z dziwnego lub niezwykłego wyglądu krasnoludzkiej brody czy fryzury może być bardzo ryzykowne. Przeciętny krasnolud jest wyraźnie silniejszy od przeciętnego człowieka - i o wiele wytrzymalszy, bowiem krasnoludy słyną przede wszystkim ze swej wytrzymałości. Ich ciała z reguły pozbawione są większych ilości tłuszczu, choć to nie znaczy, że nie da się spotkać otyłego krasnoluda - zdarza się to zwłaszcza wśród bogatych kupców. Jako rasa przystosowana do życia pod ziemią, krasnoludy widzą doskonale nawet w całkowitych ciemnościach - ostrość widzenia nie ulega pogorszeniu, stracona zostaje jednak możliwość rozpoznawania kolorów. Krasnoludy są bardzo długowieczne i z reguły cieszą się dobrym zdrowiem - młodość zostawiają za sobą po czterdziestce, a dożywają z reguły trzystu lat, choć nie są niesłychane przypadki krasnoludów żyjących lat trzysta pięćdziesiąt a nawet czterysta. O takich mówi się często (zazwyczaj gdy tego nie słyszą), że są “zbyt uparci, by umrzeć”. Khazadzi zachowują sprawność fizyczną niemal do końca swych dni, toteż widok pomarszczonych, siwobrodych weteranów narzekających, że “kiedyś orkowie byli więksi” i głośno dopytujących się “kiedy właściwie zacznie się bitwa” nie jest wcale rzadkością. Miedziobrodzi są najpotężniej zbudowani spośród przedstawicieli wszystkich Wielkich Klanów - niscy i krępi, uosabiają wyobrażenie krasnoluda pośród innych ras. Jeśli chodzi o kolor włosów, występuje wśród nich cała paleta, od czerni po blond. Najczęściej jednak zdarzają się - oczywiście - odcienie włosów rudych i koloru brązu. 300px|right Noszą się zazwyczaj praktycznie, często także w czasie wolnym pozostając w stroju odpowiednim dla wykonywanego zawodu. Nierzadko przechadzają się też w pancerzach, które na ogół należa do cieżkich - mistrzowsko splecione kolczugi i zbroje płytowe są wizytówką armii Ironforge. Krasnoludzcy poszukiwacze przygód i podróżnicy często noszą ciężki pancerz i broń niezależnie od wykonywanej profesji, co jest powodem błędnego przeświadczenia, iż każdy krasnolud jest wojownikiem, choć rzeczywiście rzadko można spotkać takich którzy nie potrafią czynić użytku z oręża. Dzikie Młoty są wyższe i smaglejsze od Miedziobrodych, choć nadal nie zdarza im się przekraczać wzrostem niewysokich ludzi. Ich skóra jest nieco bardziej śniada i ogorzała od słońca. Najczęstszymi kolorami włosów są wśród nich kolory jasne - różnorakie odcienie blondu i jasnego brązu. Nie jest to jednakże regułą. Warto wspomnieć o tatuażach, które stanowią ważny element tożsamości klanowej Dzikich Młotów - większość z nich nosi przynajmniej jeden, a zdarzają się też tacy, których całe ciało pokryte jest przeróżnymi obrazami. Tatuaże te związane są często z klanem krasnoluda, jego osiągnięciami, czynami jakich dokonał, a czasem - zwłaszcza wśród młodych - z osobistą preferencją. Jeśli chodzi o odzienie, Dzikie Młoty preferują nosić się nieco swobodniej niż Miedziobrodzi - stosunkowo rzadko wkładają metalowe pancerze, preferując skóry. Nie jest zresztą niczym niespotykanym spoktać wśród nich krasnoludy obnażające torsy - często eksponując przy tym wspominane już tatuaże. Ponadto bardzo popularnym zwyczajem wśród Dzikich Młotów jest ozdabianie włosów piórami gryfów. Mroczne Żelazo niezwykle łatwo jest odróżnić od innych krasnoludzkich klanów. Dzieje się tak za sprawą koloru skóry przynależacych do niego krasnoludów - przybiera bowiem ona odcienie od szarości do niemal mahoniowej czerni. Ich oczy przybierają różne kolory - często (choć nie zawsze) jest to jednak kolor ognistej czerwieni. Co się zaś tyczy bród, te są najczęściej czarne lub płomiennorude, choć zdarzają się także inne kolory. Krasnoludy Mrocznego Żelaza są wyższe od Miedziobrodych i niższe od Dzikich Młotów, a do tego szczuplejsze od reszty swoich pobratymców, co okupują mniejszą wytrzymałością. Zyskują za to zręczność o jaką wielu nie posądzałoby krasnoludów - to właśnie ona uczyniła z nich tak doskonałych rzemieślników… i zabójców. Przedstawiciele tego klanu noszą najczęściej ubrania w ciemnych kolorach, przede wszystkim czarne. Czerwień uchodzi jednak za barwę ceremonialną. Żołnierze noszą ciężkie, mistrzowsko wykonane zbroje, czasem stworzone z materiału który dzieli z klanem nazwę - z mrocznego żelaza. Częstokroć jednak krasnoludy Mrocznego Żelaza ubierają się lżej - w skórzane, dobrze dopasowane pancerze. W ten sposób mogą wykorzystać przewagę, jaką daje im nad ich pobratymcami ich niezwykła jak na krasnoludy zręczność. Krasnoludzkie wartości Wiek Sprawdzianem tarczy jest to, jak sprawuje się w bitwie. Sprawdzianem trunku jest to, jak smakuje. Sprawdzianem budynku jest to, jak długo stoi. Sprawdzianem istoty jest to, jak długo zdoła przeżyć. Krasnoludy niezwykle cenią sobie opinię swojej starszyzny - póki życia bowiem, póty nauki. Sędziwy krasnolud jest niczym księga wypełniona najróżniejszymi mądrościami - choć trzeba przyznać, że często jest to również księga nieco zrzędliwa i podatna na długie dygresje o tym, jak to „kiedyś wszystko było lepiej”. Niezależnie bowiem od tego, wiek krasnoluda jest oznaką jego doświadczenia, a zarazem wyznacznikiem sukcesu - jeśli zdołał przeżyć tak długo, z pewnością bowiem robił coś dobrze. Kwestią nierozerwalnie związaną z długowiecznością krasnoludów jest kwestia ich bród - będących źródłem ich wielkiej dumy. Długość brody krasnoluda jest zresztą jednym ze sposobów determinowania jego wieku - synowie Tytanów strzygą bowiem swój zarost niezwykle rzadko - i najczęściej jedynie w celach kosmetycznych. Wśród niektórych bardziej przywiązanych do tradycji klanów przyjmuje się nawet, że zwyczajowo krasnoludzki młodzieniec - „krótkobrody” osiąga dojrzałość gdy jego broda sięgnie pasa. Rwanie włosów z brody jest zaś uznawane wśród krasnoludów za oznakę wielkiej zgryzoty - i zdarza się im tylko w chwilach prawdziwej rozpaczy. Utrata lub uszkodzenie brody jest dla krasnoluda wielką hańbą i powodem olbrzymiego smutku, a słowo “bezbrody” jest jedną z poważniejszych obelg w języku krasnoludów. U kobiet czasem - choć nie zawsze - podobną rolę wyznacznika wieku i doświadczenia pełnią włosy. W tym miejscu warto też wspomnieć o rozpowszechnionym wśród innych ras przekonaniu jakoby krasnoludzkie kobiety również posiadały brody. Co do zasady, w przypadku większości nie jest to prawda. Nie jest to jednakże sytuacja wykluczona - brodate kobiety pojawiają się najczęściej wśród krasnoludów z klanu Miedziobrodych. W dzisiejszych czasach wiele z nich goli swój zarost w obawie przed kpiną ze strony innych ras, ale nieliczni, bardziej tradycjonalistyczni przedstawiciele starych klanów wciąż uważają obdarzone zarostem niewiasty za ideał urody. Umiejętności 400px|right Ostrza wrogów mogą pozbawić cię zdrowia. Złodzieje mogą pozbawić cię złota. Oszczerstwa mogą pozbawić cię reputacji. Ale umiejętność, którą raz zdobędziesz, zachowujesz na zawsze. Krasnoludy są perfekcjonistami. Potwierdzi to każdy, kto obserwował jednego z nich przy pracy - albo podziwiał wytwory ich rzemiosła. Brodaty lud przykłada niezwykłą, pedantyczną wręcz uwagę do szczegółów - i jest to wyraźnie widoczne w jego dziełach. Powstają one z reguły powoli i z mozołem, ale po ukończeniu nierzadko stanowią szczytowe osiągnięcie w określonej dziedzinie. Osiągnięcie mistrzostwa w rzemiośle jest uważane przez krasnoludów za czyn zasługujący na wielki szacunek i respekt. Krasnolud doskonali się w wybranym rzemiośle od najmłodszych lat - i od zawsze nakłaniany jest do tego, by poświęcać mu pełnię swych umiejętności. Dla krasnoluda bowiem niedbałość jest nie tylko powodem osobistej hańby, ale także brakiem szacunku dla jego nauczycieli, jego przodków i całego jego klanu. Młode krasnoludy są uczone, że każdy przedmiot, który wyjdzie spod ich palców i każdy czyn, do którego przyłożą rękę rzutuje na ich reputację i na reputację ich rodu - stąd też wśród krasnoludów zwykło się mówić, że „jeżeli coś w ogóle warte jest zrobienia to warte jest zrobienia dobrze”. Honor Złoto nie może kupić straconego honoru, ani rzemiosło nie może go naprawić. Dla większości krasnoludów honor jest wszystkim. Bogactwo można zyskać i stracić, ale honor jest jedyną stałą rzeczą w ciągle zmieniającym się świecie. Krasnoludy cenią go sobie bardzo wysoko, wyżej nawet niż własne życie. Miażdżąca większość krasnoludów wolałaby zginąć niż się zhańbić. Z tego powodu krasnoludy stosunkowo rzadko uciekają się do oszustwa, nieczęsto też zdarza im się kłamać. Przestrzegają prawa, słuchają swych przełożonych i wypełniają swe obowiązki z pełnią umiejętności bowiem wierzą, że jest to słuszne. W końcu - jeśli krasnolud daje komuś słowo - można być niemal pewnym, że dotrzyma go lub zginie próbując. Ze względu na to krasnoludy bardzo niechętnie coś komuś przyrzekają. Jednocześnie, jako że same zrobią wszystko, by wypełnić przyrzeczenie lub przysięgę, wymagają tego samego dla innych i można z dużą dozą pewności powiedzieć, że nienawidzą krzywoprzysięzców - to słowo jest właściwie jedną z najgorszych obelg wśród krasnoludów. Jeśli krasnolud zginie, nie wypełniwszy przysięgi, zazwyczaj przechodzi ona na jego potomków, a później na ich potomków, do czasu, kiedy zostanie wypełniona co do słowa. Krasnoludy bardzo dobrze zapamiętują wszystkie wyrządzone im krzywdy i zniewagi, dlatego też mają wśród innych ras opinię pamiętliwych i mściwych - właściwie w pełni zasłużoną, bowiem ten, kto wystąpił przeciwko krasnoludowi może się spodziewać, że prędzej czy później za to zapłaci. Z drugiej strony, jeśli ktoś wyświadczy krasnoludowi jakąś przysługę, wesprze go w chwili potrzeby lub w krytycznej sytuacji zachowa się w sposób, jaki krasnolud uznałby za właściwy - nie ominie go wdzięczność i podziękowania krasnoluda, który nie zapomni tego aktu i zawsze chętnie odwdzięczy się swemu dobroczyńcy. W przypadku krócej żyjących ras, krasnolud którego wsparł kiedyś człowiek może potem zostać przyjacielem całej jego rodziny i darzyć szacunkiem i sympatią również jego potomków - w ten sposób rodzi się wiele przyjaźni między krasnoludami a przedstawicielami innych ras. A co zrobić, jeśli ktoś najpierw popełnił wielką zbrodnię lub wyświadczył krasnoludowi wielką przysługę a potem postąpił zupełnie odwrotnie? To bardzo trudne pytanie i nie ma na nie z góry ustalonej odpowiedzi. Każdy krasnolud postąpiłby w takiej sytuacji tak, jak nakazuje mu to serce i sumienie, czyli możliwe że naprawdę różnie. Honor a hańba Pośród krasnoludów, powszechne rozumienie kwestii tego, czym jest honor nie jest wcale - jak mogłoby się niektórym wydawać - jednowymiarowe. Czy dowódca wycofujący się w obliczu przeważającego wroga, aby uniknąć strat i dać mu opór na lepszej pozycji - dzięki czemu uniknie wielu strat - hańbi siebie i swój klan ucieczką? Czy też dokonuje rozsądnej, inteligentnej decyzji? Poszczególne klany różnie patrzą na te kwestie: niektórzy powiedzieliby, że uczynił słusznie, inni zaś, że oddając pole splunął w twarz długoletniej tradycji i wszystkim przodkom. Jak powinien zachować się ktoś, kto otrzymuje od swojego tana lub dowódcy rozkaz, aby wystąpił przeciwko komuś, z kim związany jest długoletnią przyjaźnią? Nie wszystkie klany, zresztą, deklarują ogromne przywiązanie do tradycji i honoru - jest wiele takich, które zainteresowane są jedynie słupkami sprzedaży i zasobnością własnych skarbców - przedstawiciele takich klanów nie będą mieli skrupułów przed dokonywaniem czynów, które tradycjonaliści uznają za najohydniejszą ze zbrodni. Oczywiście - ucieczka pojedynczego wojownika z pola walki, porzucenie broni i towarzyszy - będzie straszną hańbą. Będzie nią (i dodatkowo także przestępstwem) jednak u większości ras posiadających zorganizowane siły zbrojne - może za wyjątkiem goblinów. Pomijając takie skrajne przypadki, nie ma jednej miary, którą przykłada się w celu oceny czyjegoś zachowania - nie ma też żadnego usystematyzowanego aktu prawnego, który by to regulował. Krasnolud musi w swoim sercu rozsądzić jak winien się zachować, aby nie sprowadzić na siebie hańby - mając przy tym świadomość, że będą tacy, którzy go skrytykują niezależnie od tego, co zrobi - i być może to jest w tym wszystkim najtrudniejsze. Zemsta Nie zapominajcie o cierpieniu, bowiem za wszystkie zniewagi kiedykolwiek wymierzone w nas bądź naszych przodków, odpłacimy wrogom Królestwa ich własną krwią! Pomimo, iż wielu młodych krasnoludzkich kapłanów stara się zaprzeczyć temu twierdzeniu, zemsta, nierozerwalnie związana z pojęciem honoru, wciąż pozostaje ważną kwestią dla starszych i bardziej tradycjonalistycznych krasnoludów. W ich opinii każdy czyn powinien otrzymać własną zapłatę - za dobro powinno się odpłacić dobrem, za zło zaś krwią - krzywdy i występki nie mogą przecież ujść wrogom Królestwa płazem. Czasem można wyegzekwować zapłatę w złocie, ale w obliczu pewnych zbrodni przeciw krasnoludzkiej rasie krew wydaje się być jedyną walutą, jaką zaakceptuje poczucie honoru krasnoluda. Stąd też rodowe wendetty nie należą wcale do rzadkości, podobnie jak wojny czy konflikty toczone w celu pomszczenia dawnych krzywd - często na grobach krasnoludów zobaczyć można następującą inskrypcę - “jego śmierć zostanie pomszczona, a on sam zostanie zapamiętany”, lub też opis okoliczności w jakich dokonano zemsty jeśli nastąpiło to wcześniej. Bogactwo 400px|right Powiadają, że roztropność jest matką bogactwa. Cóż więc mówi nam to o biedocie? Wśród swoich nieprzyjaciół - a prawdę powiedziawszy także wśród swoich sojuszników, choć mało który ma odwagę powiedzieć to głośno - krasnoludy mają opinię chciwych i zachłannych. W pewien sposób może to nawet być prawda. W społeczeństwie krasnoludów bogactwo jest jednakże oznaką życiowego sukcesu. Krasnolud, który potrafi na siebie zarobić jest krasnoludem godnym szacunku - bowiem zasobność jego sakiewki dowodzi jego zaradności, roztropności i kupieckiej żyłki. Pusty skarbiec jest zaś przyczyną nieufności ze strony innych - z pewnością bowiem ktoś, kto nie potrafi utrzymać siebie i swojej rodziny jest albo leniwy, albo głupi. Krasnoludy bardzo niechętnie rozstają się z kosztownościami, nawet podczas handlu - ich skłonność do długiego, uporczywego targowania się jest niemalże legendarna wśród przedstawicieli innych ras. W wyjątkowych przypadkach jednakże, kiedy ktoś wyświadczy krasnoludowi wielką przysługę i zyska sobie jego zaufanie - może liczyć na okazanie wielkiej hojności. Krasnoludy są bowiem bardzo szczodre dla swoich przyjaciół i zaufanych sojuszników, po prostu osiągnięcie tego statusu jest stosunkowo niełatwe. Wśród krasnoludów dawanie darów - szczególnie tych kosztownych - uznawane jest za oznakę ogromnego szacunku. Krasnoludzka religia Krasnoludzka religia posiada zasadniczo dwa wymiary: *Cześć oddawana przodkom. *Cześć oddawana Tytanom, jako stwórcom świata. Pośród krasnoludów z klanu Miedziobrodych to ten drugi z aspektów wiary jest dominujący - nie jest jednak tak, że zapomniano o pierwszym - kult przodków nadal prosperuje i ma się dobrze - krasnoludom nie przeszkadza wyznawanie obu jednocześnie i, w istocie, często łączy się je te dwa ryty w czasie różnorakich uroczystości czy ceremonii. Dzikie Młoty wyznają chętniej przodków, są też pośród nich tacy, którzy czczą naturę - niewielka tylko część społeczeństwa przyjęła tytaniczne dziedzictwo swojej rasy. Krasnoludy z klanu Mrocznego Żelaza czasem kierują swe modły ku Tytanom (ku nim jednak niezbyt często - choć pod wpływem Miedzobrodych i wśród Mrocznego Żelaza pojawiają się wyznawcy Tytanów) i przodkom, czasem deklarują niewiarę, a niektórzy z nich zwracają swoje myśli ku różnym, plugawym siłom - czym potwierdzają nienajlepszą reputację swojego klanu. Wiara w Przodków nie posiada żadnego oficjalnego usystematyzowania: każdy z klanów oddaje cześć własnym antenatom, tworząc czasem w siedzibach klanowych kapliczki, w których stoją podobizny szczególnie zasłużonych dla klanu - w takim wypadku “kapłanem” przewodzącym uroczystościom jest zazwyczaj tan lub wskazana przez niego osoba. Tytani z kolei posiadają swoje wielkie świątynie i kaplice w miastach, osadach i twierdzach - z czego największa to ta w dzielnicy mistycznej w Żelaznej Kuźni - i kastę kapłanów, którzy pielęgnują kult, prowadzą ceremonie i posiadają niejakie wpływy w khazadzkim społeczeństwie. Krasnoludy czczą Tytanów jako stwórców ich rasy oraz całego świata. Religijni khazadzi modlą się do Tytanów regularnie, nawet kilka razy dziennie, a także przed ważnymi wydarzeniami w ich życiu. Wśród Panteonu, czczonych przez krasnoludów Tytanów, wyróżniamy: 450px|left Aman’Thul – Wielki Ojciec Panteonu, władca czasu i przeznaczenia. Nadał moc Nozdormu, Aspektowi czasu, co nie jest faktem nieznanym w krasnoludzkich legendach. Mimo tego, że jest przywódcą Panteonu, dla krasnoludów pozostaje niejako w cieniu Khaz'Gorotha, gdyż nici losu zawsze przedstawiały dla ludu Ironforge mniejszą wartość, niż stwórcza moc Kowala Panteonu. Każdy krasnolud czczący Tytanów szanuje Wielkiego Ojca, ale niewielu jest kapłanów, którzy oddają życie służbie tylko jemu. Eonar – Pani życia, nadała moc Alexstraszy i Yserze. Krasnoludy często modlą się do niej, gdy chcą prosić o uzdrowienie, czy to siebie, czy swoich bliskich - określa się ją czasem Eonar-Matką. Modlą się do niej także kobiety, które spodziewają się dziecka. Jej kapłani są obrońcami wszelkiego życia i zdolnymi uzdrowicielami. Są też najbardziej nieustępliwymi z przeciwników nieumarłych, którzy są zaprzeczeniem życia i abominacjami w oczach Eonar. Khaz’Goroth – najważniejszy (dla krasnoludów) i najbardziej czczony z Tytanów. Kowal Panteonu, stwórca i opiekun Krasnoludów. Dał moc Neltharionowi. Na jego cześć nazwano Khaz’Modan – Góry Khaza, a krasnoludy określają się jego dziećmi: khazadami. Często proszą go o ochronę i pomoc przed bitwą, a także o pomoc w codziennych aspektach życia. Nazywany jest Stwórcą i Ojcem. Jego kapłani odprawiają wszystkie ważniejsze ceremonie, są również często rzemieślnikami, jako że ten konkretny z Tytanów utożsamiany jest właśnie z aktem tworzenia. Norgannon – Mistrz Magii. Nadał moc Malygosowi. Jest czczony głownie przez Mistrzów Run, jako iż wierzą oni, że to on nadał im tę moc. Cześć oddają mu także mędrcy, bowiem uznaje się go za dawcę wiedzy. Reszta krasnoludów zazwyczaj nie modli się do niego - ponieważ społeczeństwo niechęcią darzy magię, jako niepewną i wysoce korumpującą. Nieliczni kapłani Norgannona są często także magami. Aggramar – ten, który zastąpił Sargerasa, obrońca Panteonu. Jego domeną jest wojna - krasnoludy modlą się do niego najczęściej przed bitwą. Jego kapłani są wspaniałymi i zażarcie walczącymi wojownikami, wykorzystującymi moc swej wiary nie tyle po to, by leczyć sojuszników, ale raczej po to, by miażdżyć wrogów rasy krasnoludów i służyć jako przykład na polu bitwy. Golganneth - stwórca nieba i mórz. Czczony głównie przez Morskie Giganty, którym dał życie. Krasnoludy na ogół niezbyt się nim interesują, chociaż czczą go marynarze, a także ci, którzy muszą przekroczyć morze zanoszą do niego modły o bezpieczną przeprawę. Sargeras – zdrajca Panteonu, największy wróg Tytanów, a co za tym idzie, także krasnoludów. Krasnoludy bardzo rzadko o nim wspominają (najczęściej wtedy, gdy obwinają go za jakieś swoje niepowodzenie), a jeśli już, to starają się nie używać jego imienia. Nazywają go Niszczycielem Światów, Zdrajcą Tytanów i tak dalej. Jego kult jest zakazany w Khaz'Modan, zaś wszelkie jego przejawy karane są z najwyższą surowością. Z wiarą w Tytanów łączy się pewien artefakt - Wielkie Kowadło skryte w trzewiach góry - w miejscu, które stanowi podziemną świątynie, dostępną jedynie krasnoludom - biada tym z przedstawicieli innych ras, którzy będą próbowali się zakraść głęboko w czeluście ziemi. Karą za to bluźnierstwo jest śmierć, wymierzana szybko i bezlitośnie. Khazadzi wierzą, że kowadło to należy do samego Khaz’Gorotha-Stwórcy i że wykuł on na nim - u zarania dziejów - krasnoludzką rasę, a także że powstało na nim wiele innych cudów świata. Nie używają go - czekając, aż jego przeznaczenie zostanie przed nimi odkryte i będą mogli wykorzystać jego potencjał w obronie świata. Krasnoludzkie zwyczaje Krasnoludy, jako rasa wyjątkowo konserwatywna, posiadają wiele rytuałów, które są związane z tradycją, oddawaniem czci przodkom, ich dziedzictwem – i towarzyszą im od narodzin po śmierć. Siłą rzeczy poniższe zwyczaje dotyczą głównie krasnoludów z Ironforge – zwyczaje Dzikich Młotów czy krasnoludów Mrocznego Żelaza mogą się nieco od nich różnić - ponieważ jednak Wojna Trzech Młotów, która podzieliła klany, miała miejsce stosunkowo niedawno (przynajmniej dla krasnoludów), należy uznać, że nie mogło wykształcić się zbyt wiele odstępstw od poniższej listy. Nadanie imienia 400px|right Krasnoludy są mniej płodne od ludzi - i z tego powodu narodziny potomka są dla nich przyczynkiem nawet większej radości. Za pierwszy dzień życia małego krasnoluda uważany jest Dzień Imienia - wtedy to najpierw męscy krewni dziecka udają się z nim do tana klanu - przed ołtarz klanowych przodków - w obecności którego dziecku nadawane jest imię, które następnie trafia do klanowych ksiąg. Następnie przekazują dziecko żeńskim krewnym, którzy udają się w radosnej procesji do świątyni Tytanów, by tam powtórzyć imię dziecka, przedstawiając je Eonar i przodkom - i prosić ich wszystkich o pomyślność i spoglądanie na nowonarodzonego łaskwym okiem. Ze świątyni bowiem rodzice dziecka udają się - już wspólnie – na ucztę, na którą zaproszeni są również wszyscy członkowie klanu, a także członkowie innych, zaprzyjaźnionych klanów. Jest to okazja do wznoszenia toastów za zdrowie i powodzenie małego krasnoluda, wymiany życzeń, żywiołowych dyskusji - i oczywiście porządnego najedzenia się. W czasie zabawy wykonuje się zwyczajowe wróżby mające na celu określić przyszłość niemowlęcia. I tak, na przykład, jeśli na brodzie niemowlęcia są już pierwsze włoski, uznaje się, że będzie wielkim wojownikiem i poważaną osobistością. Znamiona na ciele u dziewczynek mają być oznaką mądrości i szczególnej łaski Tytanów – w nich upatruje się przyszłe kapłanki niosące śmierć wrogom królestwa, a pomoc jej pobratymcom. Za zły znak uznaje się, jeśli dziecko rodzi się bez włosów na głowie – co u krasnoludów zdarza się niezwykle rzadko – to uważa się za oznakę nadchodzących złych czasów: dla samego dziecka, klanu, albo nawet królestwa. Wejście w dorosłość Młode krasnoludy spędzają czas na nauce, która zaczyna się w dziesiątym roku życia. Poszczególne klany posiadają zazwyczaj swoje tradycyjne specjalności – są klany od wieków zajmujące się górnictwem, kowalstwem, łowiectwem i tak dalej, jednak normalną i powszechnie przyjętą praktyką jest rozpoczęcie nauczania od pisania, czytania, arytmetyki i historii. Potem młody krasnolud przyucza się do tradycyjnego, „klanowego” zawodu – nierzadko jednak synowie i córki nawet największych i najbogatszych klanów spędzają jakiś czas w kopalniach, aby poznać trudy pracy na własnych barkach. Oczywiście, wraz z nauką rzemiosła, krasnoludzka młodzież uczy się posługiwania bronią: toporami, młotami i karabinami, a także musi przyzwyczajać grzbiet do ciężaru zbroi. Dorosłość osiągana jest w zasadzie w wieku czterdziestu lat, jednakże „za prawdziwie” dorosłe krasnoludy zwykło się uważać te po pięćdziesiątce – mają wtedy już za sobą, zazwyczaj, tradycyjny dziesięcioletni okres służby wojskowej (w której, rzecz jasna, zgodnie ze swoją wolą mogą pozostać). Rytuał wejścia w dorosłość jest mniej widowiskowy niż ten odprawiany po narodzinach – młody krasnolud pokazuje tanowi swojego klanu jakie są owoce jego nauki, a to można okazać wyłącznie przez ciężką pracę. Od górnika oczekuje się przekroczenia wielokrotnie normy wydobycia rudy, od inżyniera jakiejś ciekawej (niekoniecznie praktycznej) własnej konstrukcji lub wprowadzenia poprawki do już istniejącej, od kowala zadowalającej jakościowo broni – i tak dalej. Jeśli ocena pracy wypadnie dobrze, do księgi przy imieniu wpisanym przy urodzinach, dopisuje się klanowe nazwisko – na znak tego, że krasnolud ten stał się pełnoprawnym członkiem klanu i nie jest już dzieckiem. Ceremonia następnie zazwyczaj przenosi się do świątyni Tytanów, gdzie kapłan błogosławi dorosłego już krasnoluda w obecności klanu. Następnie młody Khazad dostaje parę dni wolnych od obowiązków, aby miał czas na świętowanie w gronie znajomych. Rytuał zaślubin Chociaż teoretycznie w związek małżeński mogą wejść już czterdziestoletnie krasnoludy, które zostały uznane za dorosłe – w praktyce jednak przysięgę składają sobie te zbliżające się do setki – czasami nawet starsze. Nie jest to jednak powodem do kpin – za lekkomyślne uznaje się krasnoludy, które wstępują w związek za wcześnie (krasnoludy twierdzą, że nigdy nie jest za późno na ożenek – za to z pewnością może on być zbyt rychły). Powodowane to jest oczekiwaniem wobec dwójki małżonków, aby ci byli w stanie zapewnić sobie wzajemnie wsparcie – i mogli pochwalić się znacznymi osiągnięciami we własnych profesjach. Krasnoludy w zasadzie nie posiadają nazwisk (chociaż na klanowe miano można tak, w pewnym uproszczeniu, patrzeć) – a jedynie klany i nie ma żadnej reguły, która głosi, że kobieta musi stać się częścią klanu męża. W praktyce, jeśli klan przyszłej małżonki jest bardziej prestiżowy, mężczyzna „przechodzi” do niego i staje się jego częścią. Małżeństwa są często uzgadniane między starszyzną klanów, chociaż młodym z reguły daje się wybór i czas, aby mogli przypaść sobie do gustu. Bywają sytuacje, w których parę łączy uczucie, a jeden z klanów nie chce słyszeć o mariażu – skrywają się pod opiekuńczymi skrzydłami drugiego. Społeczeństwo patrzy na takie rozwiązania krzywo, a może to też prowadzić to do bijatyk albo i rodowych zemst. Jeśli oba klany nie chcą się zgodzić – marny los czeka nieposłusznych małżonków. Ich związek nie będzie sformalizowany, oni sami – bezklanowi (przez co powszechnie pogardzani), a ich dzieci: nieślubne. Bez wsparcia rodu ciężko jest żyć w krasnoludzkim społeczeństwie. Sama ceremonia zaślubin polega na sporządzeniu odpowiednich wpisów do obu ksiąg klanowych w obecności świadków, a następnie młodzi składają sobie śluby przed obliczami Tytanów w świątyni. Tam kapłan błogosławi ich związek i wszyscy zaproszeni goście udają się na wesele. W jego trakcie pan młody – aby udowodnić swoją dorosłość – zazwyczaj owija swoją brodą talię małżonki. Im więcej razy mu się to uda, tym więcej szczęścia będzie czekało młodą parę. W czasie weselnej uczty jej uczestnicy nie stronią od sprośnych żartów i stałych aluzji do seksu, a sama atmosfera sprzyja pewnej niedopuszczalnej w innych warunkach swobodzie obyczajów – dla przykładu, kobiety tańczą z obcymi sobie mężczyznami (sic!). Gwyarbrawden Gwyarbrawden jest rytuałem łączenia krwi. Polega na nacinaniu rąk i umożliwieniu swobodnego spływu krwi do jednej misy, gdzie następuje jej wymieszanie – składane są też wtedy odpowiednie do sytuacji śluby, w czasie których przysięga się na Tytanów, honor i brodę (warkocze, w przypadku krasnoludzić, którym broda nie urosła). Zazwyczaj ma on podkreślać braterstwo niespokrewnionych ze sobą Khazadów – jeśli są na przykład zaufanymi towarzyszami broni. Obiecują sobie tym samym, że będą traktowali się wzajemnie tak, jakby było członkami jednego klanu – ze wszystkimi obowiązkami z tego wynikającymi (a zatem będą sobie udzielać wsparcia, albo mścić śmierć drugiej strony i generalnie traktować się jak rodzinę) – nie prowadzi to jednak do utworzenia nowego klanu – formalnie pozostają członkami klanów, w których się urodzili – to po prostu najwyższa forma podkreślenia przyjaźni i zaufania. Innym przykładem zastosowania rytuału jest przysięga składana dla zrealizowania konkretnego celu: na przykład pomszczenia czyjejś śmierci – znowu, nacinają swoje ręce i pozwalają krwi spływać do jednego naczynia. To przypieczętowuje ich śluby – muszą wykonać obietnicę albo zginąć. Jeśli któryś z nich chciałby się wycofać, okryje siebie i swój klan ogromną hańbą. Specjalnym rodzajem tego rytuału jest ten związany z powstawaniem nowego klanu. Większość klanów sięga swym istnieniem samych narodzin krasnoludzkiej rasy, utworzenie nowego jest zatem wydarzeniem ważnym i uroczystym, a decyzję taką może podjąć jedynie król. Dzieje się to zazwyczaj wtedy, gdy jakiś krasnolud w znaczny sposób przysłuży się swojej rasie i królestwu – na przykład przez wielkie czyny bitewne, przełomowy wynalazek czy cudowne odkrycie. Wtedy to dostaje możliwość – wraz z tymi, którzy mu pomagali – stworzyć nowy klan – to uznawane jest za jeden z największych zaszczytów jakich może dostąpić khazad. Ustanawiana jest nazwa klanu, a jego przyszli członkowie łączą krew w rytuale gwyarbrawden, przyjmują nowe klanowe nazwisko i stają się dla siebie oficjalnie krewniakami. Rytuał powrotu do kamienia 400px|left Jest stosunkowo nowym zwyczajem, który przyjął się w krasnoludzkim społeczeństwie z bezprecedensową szybkością. Wraz z odkrywaniem kolejnych tajemnic ich tytanicznego dziedzictwa, wielu khazadów zwróciło swoje modły bezpośrednio ku Tytanom – a myśli ku kamieniowi, który był idealną formą nadaną im przez Stwórcę Khaz'Gorotha. Kapłani opracowali specjalny, modlitewny rytuał, pozwalający na scalenie zmarłego krasnoluda z kamieniem. Zazwyczaj umarłego umieszcza się w kamiennym sarkofagu, a następnie odprawia specjalne modły, które sprawiają, że jego ciało niejako stapia się z kamieniem – stąd określa się całą ceremonie mianem powrotu do kamienia. W jej trakcie wszyscy uczestnicy – za wyjątkiem kapłanów, oczywiście - muszą zachować kompletną ciszę i możliwie jak największy bezruch. Sarkofagi następnie składane są w trzewiach góry, gdzie krasnoludy wykuły dla uczczenia przodków wielkie krypty. Czasami jednak klan zmarłego decyduje się na zwrócenie zmarłego naturalnym formacjom skalnym – na przykład wystarczająco dużym głazom, znajdującym się w pobliżu miejsca, gdzie umarł. Wtedy też wykuwa się na powierzchni skały runy opisujące kogo skrywa kamienne wnętrze – a także, co ważniejsze, w jaki sposób stracił życie – sposób ten jest szczególnie popularny pośród tych bardzo nielicznych z Dzikich Młotów, którzy najpełniej przyjęli tytaniczne dziedzictwo swojej rasy. Zmarłych chowa się najczęściej z przedmiotami, z którymi związali swoje życie – wojownik odejdzie na wieczny spoczynek w zbroi i z bronią, górnik z kilofem, kowal z młotem (a czasem też z kowadłem), jeźdźca gryfa chowa się wraz z jego pierzastym towarzyszem, jeśli ten padł razem z nim w walce – i tak dalej. Po ceremonii pogrzebowej krasnoludy bliskie umarłemu zbierają się na stypie, która ma charakter uroczystej uczty. Leje się na niej nieco mniej alkoholu niż zazwyczaj, a jej uczestnicy zachowują większą powagę. W jej trakcie wspomina się wielkie czyny, których dokonał zmarły - i zasługi, jakie oddał klanom i królestwu. Czasem praktykowany jest zbieranie się na takich ucztach w każdą rocznicę śmierci. Ze śmiercią związany jest też jeszcze jeden zwyczaj – wyrazem wielkiego oddania dla zmarłego jest długotrwałe (wielogodzinne, czasami wielodniowe - bez przerw) czuwanie nad jego grobem – lub przy pomniku, jeśli umarły swoimi czynami dostąpił takiego zaszczytu. Powszechnie uznawane jest to za formę najlepszego uhonorowania pamięci Khazada, który odszedł do Hal Tytanów. Inne rytuały W krasnoludzkim społeczeństwie istnieje mnogość innych zwyczajów i nie sposób jest opisać je wszystkie – czasem są charakterystyczne jedynie dla poszczególnych klanów. Kowale przed rozpoczęciem pracy zwykli kłaniać się przed kowadłem i innymi narzędziami. Górnicy przed zejściem do sztolni znaczą policzki sadzą, żołnierze po przebudzeniu wspominają imiona poległych towarzyszy lub wielkich bohaterów – przykłady można mnożyć. Mimo powszechnej pracowitości i waleczności krasnoludy nie zapominają o zabawie – browarnictwo jest poważanym zawodem, a zgodnie z powszechnym przekonaniem (i jednocześnie popularnym powiedzeniem): na każdego krasnoluda przypadają dwa rodzaje alkoholi. Festiwale i święta są organizowane regularnie, zazwyczaj z okazji ważnych rocznic, a jest to czas, w którym każdy krasnolud odpoczywa od znoju dnia codziennego, może oddać się rozrywce i rozmowach z bliźnimi, często przerywanymi wybuchami rubasznego śmiechu. Krasnoludzkie rozrywki Muzyka Przedstawicielom innych ras wydawać się może - i faktycznie, często rozsiewają oni takie plotki, które są jednakże obrzydliwymi kalumniami - że krasnoludy są grubiańską, nieokrzesaną rasą bez szczególnego poszanowania dla kultury wyższej - i jako tacy mają muzykę w pogardzie, poza ordynarnymi pijackimi przyśpiewkami. Nic bardziej mylnego. Wspomniane pijackie przyśpiewki stanowią co prawda ważny element repertuaru każdego krasnoluda i faktycznie dostrzec można czasem niskich brodaczy - szczególnie tych młodych - gdy kiwając się na rauszu wokół stołów wyją na całe gardła coś o niewieście, która “płeć miała jak śnieg białą, drżała gdy ją częstowali… dobrze wypieczonym udźcem baranim”. Krasnoludy uwielbiają się bawić przy alkoholu, a ten nie sprzyja najczęściej szczególnie poważnej, głębokiej poezji. W praktyce jest to jednak jedynie wierzchołek góry lodowej, jeśli chodzi o krasnoludzką muzykę. Brodaci wojownicy lubują się przede wszystkim w instrumentach perkusyjnych - grywają zawzięcie na przykład na bębnach. Ponadto niezwykle znanym wśród krasnoludów z Ironforge instrumentem są dzwony rurowe - zestaw metalowych rur osadzonych wspólnie w ramie, z których wydobywa się dźwięk uderzając weń specjalnym młotkiem. Popularność zdobywają też instrumenty dęte - krasnoludy z Dzikich Młotów są na przykład miłośnikami dud. Ważną rolę odgrywają rogi, które wiążą się z bardzo popularnym wśród krasnoludów zajęciem - z wojaczką, a także z nie mniej popularnym polowaniem. Co się tyczy pieśni krasnoludów, to mają ich oni bardzo wiele - i ogromna ich cześć dotyczy wojen, bitew lub żywotów dawnych bohaterów. Te ostatnie, nazywane sagami, opowiadają historie znanych krasnoludów, opiewają ich dokonania i chwalebne czyny. Ich powstanie wiąże się najprawdopodobniej z tradycją ustną, w której wykorzystanie pieśni sprzyjało łatwiejszemu zapamiętywaniu zawartych w niej informacji. Ponadto jednak wiele jest też piosenek marszowych, pozwalających żołnierzom łatwiej znosić długie godziny wędrówki, a także piosenek śpiewanych przy pracy, które pomagają radzić sobie ze zmęczeniem i lepiej koordynować wspólny wysiłek. Wspominając o tym ostatnim warto wspomnieć o znanej krasnoludzkiej tradycji - obecności chórów górniczych. Przyjęło się, że górnicy pracujący razem w jednej kopalni, a w przypadku większych przedsięwzięć na jednym odcinku, formują razem zespół muzyczny i w tym składzie sposób honorują - jako przedstawiciele jednej z najpopularniejszych krasnoludzkich profesji - różne ważne wydarzenia. Jako, że większość krasnoludzkich górników nie posiada faktycznego przeszkolenia w posługiwaniu się wybranym (czasem na chybił-trafił) instrumentem, a praca w kopalni nie pozostawia wiele czasu na doskonalenie umiejętności śpiewackich, występy chórów górniczych stały się LEGENDARNE wśród członków innych ras. I to bynajmniej nie ze względu na szczególnie pozytywny charakter tego doświadzcenia. Same krasnoludy wydają się już przyzwyczajone, a czasem wręcz zdają się (choć żaden krasnolud tego nie przyzna, więc są to jedynie domysły) żartować z przedstawicieli innych ras, na przykład zapraszając ich ambasadorów na występ chóru górniczego w “geście najwyższego szacunku”. Nie oznacza to, że wśród krasnoludów nie ma zdolnych muzyków czy śpiewaków - krasnoludzkie głosy, twarde, pewne i gardłowe, doskonale nadają się do wykonywania nieco melancholijnych, ale pełnych dumy pieśni o zamierzchłych czasach, o dawnych bohaterach, o odwadze, poświęceniu, lojalności i honorze - i nie jeden już wzruszył się i ukradkiem uronił łzę, słuchając przy akompaniamencie bębnów pieśni skalda o losach Dzieci Khaz’Gorotha... Spożywanie trunków Gdy ktoś pomyśli „krasnolud” pomyśli także „alkohol” - i są ku temu istotne powody. Wbrew jednak temu w co chciałaby wierzyć większość, krasnoludy to nie wiecznie pijani, brodaci menele. Alkohol jest głęboko zakorzeniony w krasnoludzkiej kulturze i nie sprawia problemów społecznych tak częstych u innych ras, ponieważ Khazadzi mają znacznie wyższą tolerancje na alkohol („mocniejszą głowę”) - przez co ich trunki bywają znacznie silniejsze niż wytwory innych ras. Ponadto, widok uzależnionego alkoholika jest niezwykle rzadki. Oba te fakty mają związek z tym, że krasnoludy posiadają wrodzoną i bardzo wysoką odporność na trucizny. Przedstawiciele tej rasy piją już w zasadzie od dziecka – i pięcioletniego berbecia można zobaczyć z małą butelką słabego piwa (zawierającego najwyżej 7% alkoholu) i z wyraźną radością raczącego się trunkiem. Słabe alkohole pełnią role soków – pije się je dla orzeźwienia (także w trakcie pracy – nie ma możliwości, żeby krasnolud upił się czymś z tak niewielką ilością procentów) albo żeby wyleczyć kaca (który nie trwa u krasnoludów zbyt długo. Sam stan upojenia też bywa bardzo krótki – to zasługa niezwykle skutecznych wątrób, dających sobie radę ze znacznie silniejszymi truciznami niż etanol). Khazadzi piją często i przy niemal każdej okazji. Są dumni z wysokiej jakości swoich alkoholi (którą to jakość bardzo chętnie podkreślają, szczególnie jeśli wejdą w kontakt z jakimś nie-krasnoludzkim napojem). Nadmienić należy, że nie zdarza się, że Khazadzi piją samotnie – praktycznie zawsze robią to w towarzystwie i źle się patrzy na takiego, który odurza się na osobności. Z tego powodu krasnoludy są chyba jednymi z najbardziej towarzyskich ras Azeroth – większość aktywności (tak w życiu prywatnym, jak i zawodowym), podejmują z innymi – ze swoim klanem czy przyjaciółmi. A większość z nich ma związek ze spożywaniem alkoholu. Złą opinię będzie miał jednak ktoś, kto upija się w sztok i traci nad sobą kontrolę (szczególnie, jeśli powinien wykonywać właśnie jakieś obowiązki). To zdarza się zazwyczaj młodzieży, która nie poznała jeszcze swoich limitów – i którą bardzo ciągnie do zabawy. Jedną z oznak dojrzałości jest, dla Khazadów, powściągliwość w picu – wiążę się to bowiem z dobrym rozpoznaniem granic możliwości organizmu. Stosunek do innych nacji Przymierze 450px|right Gnomy – krasnoludy traktują gnomy jak kuzynów, bardzo przyjacielsko, choć czasem nieco protekcjonalnie. Są zafascynowane ich technologią i często pomagają im ją udoskonalić (przykładem niech będę Gnomie Maszyny Latające, służące przedtem do zwiadu, przekształcone w Żyrokoptery wyposażone w działka pokładowe). Krasnoludy nie rozumieją jednak - w większości - gnomiego zafascynowania magią, a tych zajmujących się mrocznymi sztukami traktują wrogo. Nocne elfy - są, obok gnomów, jednymi z najbliższych i najbardziej zaufanych sojuszników Khazadów - chociaż może wydawać się to dziwne ze względu na tak wielkie różnice w stylach życia czy nawet taktyce militarnej. U obu ras nadal żywe są wzajemnie krzywdzące stereotypy, jednak krasnoludy przekonały się, że na Kaldorei można liczyć w różnych sytuacjach - a także że są godni krasnoludzkiej pomocy. Wysokie elfy - krasnoludy szanują te z elfów, które pozostały wierne Przymierzu - chociaż i w tym wypadku może dochodzić do kłótni opartych na wzajemnych, często nieprawdziwych przekonaniach. Wysokie Elfy dały się jednak poznać także jako solidni sojusznicy w kampaniach przeciwko trollom w Hinterlands - dlatego stosunek krasnoludów do nich należałoby określić raczej jako pozytywny. Ludzie ze Stormwind - chociaż krasnoludy i Stormwindczycy są od dawna razem w Przymierzu, w ostatnich latach stosunki między nimi znacznie się oziębiły - co miało związek z polityką prowadzoną przez Królestwo Stormwind - zamknięcia kolejki, wypędzenia nieludzi z miasta, wprowadzeniu stanu wojennego czy działań niesławnej Inkwizycji. Obecnie, chociaż państwa te nadal współpracują, krasnoludy nadal nie darzą ludzi pochodzących z tego królestwa specjalną sympatią, a ich króla otwarcie uznają za ostatniego kretyna. Ludzie z Gilneas - to Królestwo Żelaznej Kuźni jako pierwsze nawiązało kontakty z wychodzącym z izolacji Gilneas - wtedy też wymieniono ambasadorów (poselstwo królestwa Gilneas nadal funkcjonuje w krasnoludzkiej stolicy - mimo upadku państwa). Krasnoludy pomogły wielu mieszkańcom w ewakuacji i w efekcie tego wielu Gilneańczyków zamieszkuje krasnoludzkie ziemie. Khazadzi mają w pamięci niehonorowe zachowanie Gilneas w czasie Trzeciej Wojny i efekty ostatniego ataku worgenów w Lorderonie (dlatego nie ufają za bardzo tym dotkniętych klątwą worgenizmu i traktują ich cokolwiek podejrzliwie), jednak ich stosunki z mieszkańcami tego państwa są znacznie serdeczniejsze niż z tymi pochodzącymi ze Stormwind. Ludzie z upadłych królestw - Lordearończycy czy Stormgardczycy są traktowani z życzliwością i ze współczuciem - chyba że ktoś pomyli ich ze Stormwindczykami. Oczywiście osobną kwestią była nienawiść do członków Szkarłatnej Krucjaty - ta jednak stała się już przeszłością, a krasnoludy odrobiły z nawiązką zniewagi, jakich doświadczyły od czerwonych fanatyków. Ludność Alterac traktowana jest z niechęcią, a czasem nawet z pogardą - krasnoludy mają w pamięci zdradę, jakiej dopuścili się mieszkańcy górskiego królestwa poprzez kolaborowanie z Hordą w trakcie Drugiej Wojny - tej samej Drugiej Wojny podczas której krasnoludy doznały tak dotkliwych strat. Theramore - krasnoludy mają dobre kontakty z mieszkańcami Theramore, oparte na wzajemnej, ożywionej wymianie handlowej i pomocy militarnej, jakie to państwo udzieliło Żelaznej Kuźni w czasie kampanii na Mokradłach. W związku z tym stosunki między obywatelami obu państw są raczej kordialne. Draenei – ponieważ od rozbicia się Exodaru minęło już nieco czasu, nikogo nie dziwi już widok rogatych Draenei - chyba, że któryś z nich zapuści się w jakieś bardzo odległe od cywilizacji tereny. Nadal - krasnoludy są zazwyczaj nieco ostrożne w stosunkach z nimi, wielu bowiem pamięta walki z eredarskimi czarnoksiężnikami, a i nie dochodziło do tej pory do wielu zażyłych kontaktów na bardziej oficjalnych poziomach (chociaż obie rasy miały już okazje brać razem udział w walkach przeciwko wspólnemu wrogowi). Horda 450px|right Orkowie – krasnoludy dażą większość orkowych plemion zapiekłą nienawiścią i są gotowi stanąć w nimi do walki w każdej chwili. Chociaż wielu krasnoludów niechętnie by to przyznało, żywią oni rodzaj szacunku do zielonoskórych - ci są wszak silni i bywają honorowi. Trudno jednak oczekiwać pokoju czy przyjaźni - przeszłość i obecne wydarzenia wykopały nazbyt głęboką przepaść między tymi rasami, którą mógłby zasypać jedynie upływ wieków. Albo pojawienie się potężniejszego wroga! Trolle Mrocznej Włóczni - krasnoludy nie czują może szczególnej nienawiści do tego konkretnego plemienia - w istocie, kontakt był raczej słaby. Jako sojuszników orków będą ich jednak zwalczać. Osobną kwestią jest stosunek krasnoludów do trolli generalnie - o czym poniżej. Taureni – są rasą szanowaną przez krasnoludy ze względu na swoją siłę, a także honor. Krasnoludy często ubolewają, że znajdują się w przeciwnym obozie niż shu’halo, gdyż sądzą, że ci byliby dobrymi sojusznikami. Nieumarli – budzą w krasnoludach otwartą wrogość i obrzydzenie, są niszczeni bez litości, nie tylko ze względu na szkody, jakie poczynili i na istoty, jakie straciły przez nich życie, lecz także ze względu na sprzeczność z religią krasnoludów, z odwiecznym porządkiem Tytanów. Krasnolud będzie niszczył nieumarłych wszelkimi dostępnymi sposobami. Krwawe elfy – krasnoludy nienawidzą Krwawych Elfów, gdyż w ich mniemaniu zdradzili oni swoich dawnych sojuszników (Przymierze) na rzecz nowych (Horda), co czyni ich wybitnie niehonorowymi i podstępnymi. Ich związki z demonami po Trzeciej Wojnie tylko wzmacniają niechęć, jaką odczuwają do nich Khazadzi. Gobliny wspierające Hordę - krasnolud będzie traktował goblina pochodzącego z kartelu, który przyłączył się do Hordy z najwyższą nieufnością. Jest im też wstętny goblini materializm i brak poszanowania dla najbardziej z elementarnych zasad czy honoru. Z racji politycznych napięć między Przymierzem a Hordą, między krasnoludem, a takim goblinem może dojść do walki. Inni Dalaran - krasnoludy traktują obywateli magicznego miasta z pewną rezerwą - nie przepadają wszak za czarodziejami. Fakt jednak, że Dalaran odrzuca nieumarłych i demonologie, a także że miał wydatny udział w wojnie z Plagą sprawia, że są skłonni traktować ich dobrze - i żaden obywatel Dalaranu nie powinien się spotkać z żadnym afrontem ze strony Khazadów. Neutralne gobliny - krasnoludy pamiętają, że gobliny wspierały Hordę w czasie Drugiej Wojny. Lata po niej jednak, gdy stare rany nieco się zaleczyły, między rasami rozpoczęła się wymiana handlowa - Khazadzi czasem kupuja goblinią technologie, aby porównać ją z własną, większość rozwiązań jednak odrzucają - wyroby małych zielonoskórych są nazbyt niestabilne i bezsensowne dla każdego szanującego się krasnoludzkiego wynalazcy. Dodać do tego wspomniany powyżej skrajny pragmatyzm i łatwo widać, że neutralny goblin może liczyć najwyżej na bardzo chłodną uprzejmość! Pandareni - kontanty między pandarenami a kasnoludami były raczej sporadyczne i indywidualne - Khazadzi niewiele o nich wiedzą i najpewniej będą traktować ich cokolwiek nieufnie - chociaż raczej nie wrogo. Niezależne plemiona trolli - krasnoludy szczerze nienawidzą trolli - szczególnie leśnych i lodowych, ale i dżunglowych, zamieszkujących obecnie dżungle Stranglethorn - te bowiem wielokrotnie atakowały krasnoludzkie ekspedycje poszukujące w tej krainie śladów po Tytanach. Khazadzi generalnie nie myślą o trollach lepiej niż o dzikich bestiach - i w istocie, większość z nich nie traktuje trolli jak istot rozumnych, ale najwyżej niczym prymitywów na poziomie troggów. Srebrzysta Krucjata - Khazadzi mają problem z jednoznaczną oceną tej organizacji: z jednej strony zwalczała ona bezlitośnie Plagę - z drugiej strony, przyjęła w swoje szeregi resztki znienawidzonej przez krasnoludy Szkarłatnej Krucjaty. Chociaż jej wojownicy walczyli dzielnie na Dachu Świata i oddawali tam życie - dla krasnoludów niezrozumiałe jest, czemu ci bojownicy światłości mieliby przyjmować w swoje szeregi nieumarłych. Fakt, że swoje miejsce mogą zagrzać tam także członkowie Hordy - tacy jak trolle czy orkowie - wcale nie pomaga przeciętnemu krasnoludowi w znalezieniu w sobie sympatii dla krzyżowców. Ktoś taki będzie pośród Khazadów traktowany w najlepszym wypadku z pełną uprzejmości rezerwą - ale raczej nikt w sposób inny niż słowny go nie zaatakuje (chyba, że taki krzyżowiec będzie nieumarłym!). Przykładowe klasy postaci 300px|left Wojownik Duży odsetek krasnoludzkich wojowników jest częścią krasnoludzkiej armii, a miażdżaca większosć odbyła przynajmniej podstawowe szkolenie. W związku z tym krasnoludzcy wojownicy są zazwyczaj nieźle wyszkoleni i zdyscyplinowani, choć oczywiście nie jest to regułą - zdarzają też awanturnicy i poszukiwacze przygód, którzy traktują walkę jako rodzaj rywalizacji, a czasem nawet w pewien sposób jak rozrywkę. Wojownicy Miedziobrodych i Mroczego Żelaza preferują w walce ciężkie pancerze. Dzikie Młoty walczą zazwyczaj odziani w lżejsze zbroje. Ulubionymi rodzajami broni są wśród krasnoludów młoty i topory, ale to nie oznacza, że wzgardzą oni dobrym mieczem. Krasnoludzki Awatar Krasnoludy, które skupiły się na lepszym zrozumieniu dziedzictwa swych przodków Ziemnych, a co za tym idzie dzieła Tytanów wstępują czasem na ścieżkę krasnoludzkiego Awatara. Dzięki temu zwiększają swe umiejętności bojowe i potrafią przemienić swe ciałą w kamień na dłuższy czas. Ponadto zyskują władzę nad ziemią i ograniczoną umiejętnośc porozumiewania się z nią. Krasnoludzcy Awatarowie występują głównie pomiędzy Miedziobrodymi, bowiem to oni są najsilniej związani ze swym tytańskim dziedzictwem. Ponieważ jednak wszystkie Wielkie Klany łączy wspólne pochodzenie od Ziemnych, teoretycznie nie ma przeszkód by pojedynczy przedstawiciele Dzikich Młotów czy nawet Mrocznego Żelaza wstąpili na ścieżkę Awatara. Król Góry Królowie Gór przypominają nieco awatarów - podobnie jak oni skupiają się na połączeniu umiejętności walki z mistyczną iskrą Tytanów w celu osiągnięcia przerażających dla wrogów Ironforge rezultatów. Mogą napełnić swój oręż mocą błyskawicy, a także ciskać nim na zadziwiające odległości. Podobnie jak Awatarowie potrafią przemieniać swe ciała w kamień. Wielu z nich posługuje się w walce równocześnie młotem i toporem. Podniebny wojownik Podniebni wojownicy specjalizują się w walce z powietrza z użyciem latającego wierzchowca. Stają się oni niemal jednoscią ze swoim podopiecznym, wykonując w powietrzu skomplikowane akrobacje i mknąc w siodle jak wiatr zagłady, przynoszący zgubę ich wrogom poniżej. Noszą zazwyczaj lekkie pancerze, choć w teorii ogranicza ich jedynie udźwig zwierzęcia, którego wybrali na wierzchowca. Ścieżka podniebnego wojownika jest tradycyjnym wyborem krasnoludów z klanu Dzikiego Młota - są oni w Aerie niezwykle poważani i traktowani z wielkim szacunkiem. Na swoje wierzchowce klan Dzikiego Mota wybiera właściwie wyłącznie gryfy, często wychowywane od pisklęcia przez jeźdźca. Łowca Krasnoludzcy łowcy są obrońcami granic Khaz’Modan, często bliżej związanymi z naturą niż reszta ich pobratymców. W przeciwieństwie do większości swoich braci, nierzadko wolą przebywać w górach i lasach ze swoimi zwierzęcymi przyjaciółmi, niż w osadach. Łowcy z Ironforge często służą w Straży Górskiej, jednostce wszechstronnej lekkiej piechoty wprawionej zarówno w strzelectwie jak i w walce wręcz. Miedziobrodzi i Mroczne Żelazo najczęściej używają broni palnej jako dalekodystansowej - w przypadku Dzikich Młotów często brane są pod uwagę kusze. Łotrzyk Krasnoludzcy łotrzykowie, wbrew nazwie, nie są zawsze złodziejami czy zabójcami. Większość z nich służy jako zwiadowcy czy posłańcy do innych krasnoludzkich placówek. Zdarzają się jednak, niestety, złodzieje i bandyci. Często wspierają się technologicznymi wynalazkami takimi jak gnomie urządzenia maskujące, spadochrony i tym podobne. Profesje znajdujące się pod parasolem “łotrostwa” są szczególnie popularne wśród Mroczego Żelaza, którego członkowie przewyższają swoich pobratymców pod względem zręczności. Krasnoludzki prospektor Prospektorzy są członkami Ligi Odkrywców, podróżnikami przemierzającymi wzdłuż i wszerz całe Azeorth w poszukiwaniu prawdawnej wiedzy. Są prawdziwie wszechstronnymi krasnoludami, znającymi się po trochu na niemal wszystkim - od skradania się, poprzez rozbrajanie pułapek aż do języków. Prospektorzy pochodzą przede wszystkim z klanu Miedziobrodych. Paladyn Krasnoludy przejęły filozofię Światłości od swoich ludzkich sojuszników, znacznie ją jednak później modyfikując w świetle swoich archeologicznych odkryć. Według krasnoludów, moc Światłości pochodzi od Tytanów, którzy nadali ją Khazadom by ci mogli strzec świata przed złem. Niegdyś wielu krasnoludów było członkami Zakonu Srebrnej Ręki - i zdarza się to także obecnie, ale ze względu na owe różnice doktrynalne pewna część paladynów decyduje się pozostać w Khaz’Modan - stworzono nawet parę niewielkich krasnoludzkich zakonów. Każdy krasnoludzki Paladyn ma w sobie coś z wojownika - doskonale posługuje się bronią a do walki rusza na ogół w cięzkim pancerzu, wspierając do tego siebie i swoich sojuszników mocami światłości. Paladyni często poświęcają swe życie służbie Aggramarowi, Obrońcy Panteonu, choć niektórzy wybierają na patrona także innych tytanów - na przykład uzdrowiciel i zaciekły wróg nieumarłych może podnosić broń do walki w imię Eonar. Paladyni wystepują niemalże wyłącznie wśród krasnoludow z klanu Miedziobrodych jako że zarówno klan Dzikich Młotow jak i klan Mrocznego Żelaza nie podziela ani wiary w Tytanów, ani w samą Światłość. Kapłan Krasnoludzcy kapłani oddają cześć Tytanom, jako stwórcom nie tylko rasy krasnoludów, ale i całego świata. Służą przede wszystkim jako duchowi przewodnicy społeczności i w tej roli przewodnicza różnorakim rytuałom. Kapłani wykonują także rolę uzdrowicieli i medyków. Czasem zdarza się tak, że kapłan poświęca się służbie w szczególności konkretnemu członkowi Panteonu - zdolna uzdrowicielka może czcić przede wszystkim Eonar, kapłan będący również rzemieślnikiem otoczy szczególną czcią Khaz’Gorotha, zaś ktoś oddany zbieraniu pradawnej wiedzy może nawet sławić imię Norgannona. Z powodów podobnych ja te opisane powyżej w przypadku Paladyna - kapłani występują przede wszystkim u Miedziobrodych. Kapłan bojowy Wbrew obecnemu wśród innych ras stereotypowi wychudzonego, ascetycznego kapłana zaczytanego w świętych księgach, klerycy krasnoludów nie stronią od pól bitewnych, gdzie często wspierają swoich braci nie tylko dobrym słowem i uzdrowicielską mocą, ale czasem także orężem i siłą swego ramienia. Często oddają szczególną cześć Agrammarowi, choć nie jest to regułą. Kapłani bojowi noszą zazwyczaj ceremonialne szaty w połączeniu z ciężkimi pancerzami. Runmistrz Krasnoludy podążały ścieżką runmistrza już w czasach, kiedy były jeszcze Ziemnymi. Później, po Rozbiciu i transformacji z kamiennej formy w cielesną, zapomniano o sekretach run. Wraz z kolejnymi odkryciami związanymi z początkami swej rasy, krasnoludy na powrót odkryły też magię runiczną - i poczuły, że od zawsze drzemał w nich ukryty talent do niej. Obecnie zajmowanie się magią runów jest wcale nierzadkie wśród krasnoludów, w szczególności krasnoludów z klanu Miedziobrodych, które najpełniej przyjęły swoje pradawne dziedzictwo. Co warto zaznaczyć - krasnoludy traktują runmistrzów z szacunkiem, którym nie darzą na ogół innych użytkowników magii. Tych, którzy korzystają z run nie uważają bowiem za magów, ale bardziej za rodzaj mistycznych rzemieślników - i traktują ich z estymą należną tymże. Szaman 300px|right Szamani krasnoludów, blisko związani z ziemią, są całkiem powszechnym widokiem wśród krasnoludów Dzikich Młotów. Klan ten od zawsze był bliższy naturze niż inne krasnoludy, a obecność szamanów jest oznaką tej bliskości. Ważny jest jednakże również kult przodków, powszechny wśród krasnoludów (i wciąż będący główną formą wiary wśród Dzikich Młotów) - dając mu wyraz szaman może nawiązać kontakt z duchami swoich antenatów i poprosić ich o radę czy wsparcie w chwili potrzeby. Jak wspomniano, szamanizm jest najpowszechniejszy wśród klanu Dzikiego Młota, ale w czasach po Kataklizmie nieliczni Miedziobrodzi, pomni swej łączności z ziemią, ostrożnie wstępują na ścieżkę szamana. Szamani traktowani są różnie, w zależności od klanu. Wśród Dzikich Młotów darzy się ich szacunkiem i poważaniem, jako ważnych łączników z duchami przodków i strażników równowagi żywiołów. Wśród Miedziobrodych jednakże, dla których szamanizm pozostaje nadal nieco obcy, mogą być traktowani z nieufnością. Mag Krasnoludy nie zajmują się magią. Każde dziecko to wie. Brodaty lud niechętnie spogląda na użytkowników arkany, darząc ich niechęcią a czasem nawet pogardą. Krasnoludy rzadko wykazują zdolności magiczne, a nawet jeśli tak się dzieje - ich kultura i wielowiekowa tradycja zabrania im wybierania ścieżki maga, która uważana jest za niegodną krasnoluda. Jest jednak wyjątek. Krasnoludy z klanu Mrocznego Żelaza od dawien dawna, jeszcze przed Wojną Trzech Młotów, zaprzęgały do pracy energie arkany. Wśród nich ścieżka maga jest jedynie jedną z wielu, kolejnym sposobem zyskania potęgi, kolejnym sposobem służby swemu klanowi. Nie wszyscy magowie Mrocznego Żelaza mają złe zamiary - niektórzy wiedzeni ciekawością pragną jedynie pogłębiać wiedzę i bronić swych rodaków. Innych jednakże kuszą mroczne ścieżki i plugawe rytuały. Dla reszty krasnoludów często nie ma to większego znaczenia - krasnolud nie powinien zajmować się magią i tyle. Arkaniczne zainteresowania Mrocznego Żelaza są więc kolejną cegiełką dołożoną do muru niechęci oddzielającego ten klan od reszty ich pobratymców. Inne klasy Nie są to, rzecz jasna, wszystkie klasy, jakie dostępne są krasnoludom: rasa ta posiada w swych szeregach druidów czy nawet pogardzanych powszechnie magów różnorakiej odmiany - w zasadzie większość dostępnych klas będzie pasowała do krasnoluda pochodzącego z któregoś z Wielkich Klanów. Taktyka wojenna Miedziobrodzi 400px|right Wbrew opinii niektórych, taktyka wojenna krasnoludów z Żelaznej Kuźni nie ogranicza się do radosnego rzucania się na przeciwnika z toporami. Khazadzi przez tysiąclecia doskonalili swoje taktyki i strategie, dlatego są groźnymi przeciwnikami, zwłaszcza w rodzinnych górach. Trzonem krasnoludzkiej armii jest ciężko opancerzona, doskonale wyposażona i wyszkolona piechota (składająca się nastawionych na defensywę tarczowników i ofensywnych toporników, dzierżących oburęczną broń), zdolna przetrzymać atak niemal każdego wroga. Integralną częścią armii są także strzelcy, ustawiający się zazwyczaj na tyłach armii i rażący przeciwnika gradem kul. Miedziobrodzi w swej armii używają także technologii – potężnych czołgów parowych, żyrokopterów, bombowców, dział, moździerzy, bomb czy - jeśli chodzi o działania na morzu - pancerników, krążowników, a nawet okrętów podwodnych. Khazadzi nie używają kawalerii i ich wojsko traci przez to na mobilności - kozły, chociaż świetnie radzące sobie w górach - nie są zbyt szybkie i wykorzystywane są głównie do zadań logistycznych - dlatego taktyka Miedziobrodych sprowadza się do wciągnięcia przeciwnika na korzystny dla nich teren, zasypania go gradem pocisków artyleryjskich i bomb, a następnie wysłania piechoty, aby zebrała to co z wroga zostało. Ponieważ są mistrzami budownictwa, granic ich państwa strzegą też potężne twierdze, najeżone działami, czołgami i niezadowolonymi krasnoludami - każdy, kto chciałby zaatakować ich ziemię, musiałby najpierw przebić się przez te niemal niemożliwe do zdobycia fortece - a potem czeka go koszmar gór. Dzikie Młoty Armia Aerie to zazwyczaj związki lekkiej piechoty, wspierane przez stanowiące trzon i będącę ich potęgą oddziały jeźdźów gryfów, którzy zdolni są rzucić wyzwanie nawet smokom. W przeciwieństwie do swoich kuzynów z Żelaznej Kuźni, krasnoludy z Aerie zazwyczaj nie używają technologii w walce gdyż uważają ją za wysoce nieskuteczną i zawodną - korzystają jednak chętnie z możliwości swoich szamanów i nielicznych druidów, aby przechylić szalę zwycięstwa na swoją stronę. Lekka piechota Dzikich Młotów świetnie radzi sobie w zalesionych terenach i na wzgórzach, przyjmując niemal partyzancką taktykę atakowania odosobnionych oddziałów wroga i jego linii zaopatrzeniowych - z kolei potężni jeźdźcy gryfów nie wahają się przed atakowaniem dużych związków taktycznych z powietrza, a następnie szybkim znikaniem, co w szeregach wroga wprowadza chaos, powoduje straty - i obniża jego morale. Gdy siły wroga (i nerwy jego żołnierzy) są już poważnie nadszarpnięte, Dzikie Młoty koncentrują siły i bezlitośnie atakują, zazwyczaj biorąc wroga w okrążenie - a następnie rozbijają całkowicie jego oddziały. Mroczne Żelazo Trzonem armii tego klanu była, podobnie jak w przypadku Miedziobrodych, ciężka piechota, wyposażona w broń i zbroje będące rzemieślniczymi cudami. Klan Mrocznego Żelaza nie stronił także, w przeciwieństwie do reszty klanów, od podstępu, zasadzek, skrytobójstwa i wszelkich innych, niezbyt honorowych działań które mogłyby zapewnić mu zwycięstwo. Oddziały Mrocznego Żelaza wspierały się przy tym także magią (co jest odrażające dla reszty krasnoludów) oraz budowanymi własnoręcznie kamiennymi lub metalowymi golemami. Obecnie jednak armie tego klanu - po niedawnej porażce poniesionej z rąk Miedziobrodych - są w rozsypce. Byliby, najpewniej, w stanie zebrać kilka oddziałów piechoty i nieco czarowników dla wsparcia - duże operacje militarne są jednak poza zasięgiem krasnoludów z klanu Mrocznego Żelaza i ich armia stanowi zaledwie cień dawnej potęgi - w związku z tym pozbawione wsparcia oddziały tego klanu będą, najprawdopodobniej, unikały konfrontacji tak długo, jak to możliwe. Architektura Architektura krasnoludów opiera się na kamieniu. Właściwie, nie spotyka się w krasnoludzkich miastach drewnianych domów. Krasnoludzkie budynki budowane są w ziemi lub wykuwane z pieczołowitością w kamieniu i przypominają raczej bunkry niż domy mieszkalne. Tradycyjne krasnoludzkie domostwo znajduje się zazwyczaj w większości pod powierzchnią - mimo to jest doskonale wentylowane i nie ma w nim wilgoci. Ważniejsze budynki często pokryte są skomplikowanymi runicznymi napisami oraz starannie wykonanymi płaskorzeźbami. We wnętrzach króluje prostota, jako ozdoby służą zwykle naścienne płaskorzeźby, klejnoty, ozdobne lampy czy tym podobne. Pewnym wyjątkiem od tej reguły są miejsca, w których nie sposób drążyć w ziemi (na przykład Mokradła, gdzie podłoże jest zbyt wilgotne), albo tam, gdzie z innych przyczyn byłoby to nieopłacalne lub niemożliwe. W takich wypadkach krasnoludy stawiają budowle w sposób wzorowany na ludzkim - są one jednak bardziej przysadziste, ściany są grubsze, a okna wąskie (a zatem - nadal posiadające pewne cechy obronne) - budulcem pozostają kamień lub cegły, drewno zazwyczaj przeznaczane jest na ozdoby i meble. Przykładem realizacji tej architektonicznej idei jest port Menethil, którego budynki - nawet uderzone falami szalejącego morza w czasie Kataklizmu - pozostały w dużej mierze nienaruszone. Krasnoludy mogą pochwalić się świetnymi konstrukcjami nawet w przypadku obiektów tymczasowych - w khazadzkich namiotach jest ciepło i sucho również wtedy, gdy na zewnątrz panuje zamieć i nie straszne im wichury, które mogłyby porwać płócienne dachy namiotów innych nacji. Warto też wspomnieć o tym, że Dzikie Młoty różnią się obecnie nieco w swym podejściu do architektury od przedstawicieli innych Wielkich Klanów. Po Wojnie Trzech Młotów i osiedleniu się w Hinterlands zaczęli oni preferować otwarte przestrzenie, zatem rzadziej inne krasnoludy zakładają całkowicie podziemne domostwa czy osady - pozostają jednak krasnoludami, zatem ich architektura nadal cechuje się wytrzymałością i nieco obronnym rysem - w ogólnym zarysie przypomina nieco tą opisaną w powyższym akapicie przedstawiającym zabudowę portu Menethil. Ironforge Ironforge jest chlubą krasnoludzkiej rasy, wydrążonym w skale ponad 2,500 lat temu miastem. Jest ono naprawdę ogromne - posiada osiem poziomów zwanych Głębiami (niestety, mechanicznie dostępny jest tylko jeden - piąty - ale fabularnie jest ich osiem i miasto sięga niemal pod sam szczyt góry. Wieże wystające nad bramą także są jego częścią!), zapełnionych najróżniejszymi budynkami mieszkalnymi, laboratoriami, warsztatami, manufakturami, zbrojowniami i wieloma innymi. Warto wspomnieć, że Ironforge nigdy nie zasypia - sklepy i warsztaty są czynne całą dobę, bowiem krasnoludy pracują w trzyzmianowym systemie, który sprawia, że niezależnie od pory dnia na powierzchni synowie Tytanów zawsze pozostają gotowi by zmierzyć się z każdym wyzwaniem. Niegdyś, przed Wojną Trzech Młotów Ironforge było domem dla znacznie większej liczby krasnoludów - dlatego też dziś znaczna jego część pozostaje niezamieszkana. Dotyczy to przede wszystkim niższych Głębi, które są częściowo porzucone i czasem znajduje w nich schronienie biedota lub inny, bardziej szemrany element krasnoludzkiego społeczeństwa. Sercem miasta jest Piąta Głębia, na której znajduje się pałac królewski i główna brama, stanowiąca połączenie z powierzchnią. Jest imponująca sama w sobie, bowiem choć stara brama Ironforge została zniszczona po ponad dwóch tysiącleciach przez atak Plagi w roku 2,532 KR, po odparciu oblężenia wybudowano nową, jeszcze bardziej imponującą, korzystając przy tym z doświadczenia i zmian technologicznych jakie zaszły na przestrzeni stuleci. Wierzeje Ironforge wyglądają jakby mogły przetrwać atak armii liczącej setki tysięcy żołnierzy - i nie ma w tym dużej przesady. Za bramą stoi olbrzymi posąg Modimusa Anvilmarra, ostatniego władcy panującego przed wybuchem Wojny Trzech Młotów, który w pokoju panował nad wszystkimi trzema Wielkimi Klanami. Potem korytarz rozgałęzia się na dwa, które prowadzą do kolejnych, mniejszych bram, a później do dzielnicy mieszkalnej (Commons). Ironforge dzieli się na siedem dzielnic : Dzielnicę mieszkalną – znajdują się tu domy mieszkalne, a także bank, dom aukcyjny i wiele sklepów. Jednym z najważniejszych punktów dzielnicy jest wielki rynek, na którym można nabyć niemal każdy towar, ale przede wszystkim doskonałe wyroby krasnoludzkiego rzemiosła. Nieopodal miejskiego rynku znajduje się też Galeria Chwały - rzędy pomników upamiętaniających krasnoludzkich bohaterów. Dzielnicę mistyczną - najważniejszym miejscem jest tu świątynia Tytanów, największa w całym mieście. W jej wnętrzu rezyduje Arcykapłan Rohan. Poza tym w dzielnicy mistycznej znajdują się też kwatery kapłanów, siedziby paladynów oraz domy nielicznych gnomich magów. Zapomnianą jaskinię, zwaną Mrokami – dzielnica, do której żaden szanujący się krasnolud nie przyszedłby po zmroku. Ani kiedykolwiek indziej. Jest powszechnie wiadomym, choć mało kto mówi to na głos, że na Morkach zalęgł wszelaki element przestępczy, osobnicy prowadzący szermane interesy, a chodzą plotki, żę także ci, którzy interesują się mroczną magią. Straż przeprowadza rutynowe patrole, ale zazwyczaj robi to szybkim krokiem i tylko w razie konieczności. Z tego powodu podróżnym zdecydowanie odradza się wybieranie się na Mroki, szczególnie samotnie. Halę Odkrywców – jak można się domyślić z nazwy dzielnicy, siedzibę ma w niej Liga Odkrywców. Ponadto mieści się tu Wielka Biblioteka Ironforge, w której znajdują się tysiące ksiąg i starożytnych manuskryptów. Jeśli o czymś tutaj nie napisano - prawdopodobnie nie istnieje lub z innego powodu nie jest warte uwagi. Kolejnym wartym uwagi punktem jest utrzymywane przez Ligę muzeum, w którym podziwiać można eksponaty z całego świata. Miasteczko Majstrów – dzielnica która stała się domem dla gnomów na wygnaniu. Wypełniona jest ona warsztatami, laboratoriami i pracowniami gnomich wynalazców. Rezyduje tutaj też Wielki Majster Gelbin Mekkatorque. Dzielnica Wojskowa – mieszczą się tu koszary krasnoludzkiej armii, a także kwatery dowództwa. Ponadto w dzielnicy mieszczą się liczne zbrojownie oraz budynki krasnoludzkiej akademii wojskowej. W dzielnicy znajduję się także lochy. Wielka Kuźnia – stanowi serce miasta - znajdują się tu niezliczone ilości pieców przetopowych, nieustannie coś się dzieje a huk młotów i syk pary wypełnia powietrze, prowadząc często do chwilowej głuchoty. Setki spoconych kowali pracują niestrudzenie w dzień i w nocy, by wypełnić zapotrzebowanie krasnoludzkiej rasy na różnorakie wyroby. W Wielkiej Kuźni znajduje się też doskonale broniony pałac królewski oraz siedziba Senatu Ironforge. Pod nimi zaś leży starożytne Stare Ironforge, gdzie mieści się najważniejsza w stolicy świątynia Tytanów - dostępna jednak jedynie dla krasnoludów. center|900px| O stolicy krasnoludów słowami Branna Miedziobrodego: "Ironforge wybudowano wokół Wielkiej Kuźni, a kiedy mówię "wokół" mam to dokładnie na myśli. Wielka Kuźnia stanowi centrum miasta, a inne dzielnice rozchodzą się wokół na planie koła. Płynna stal i magma płyną wokół, oświetlając okolicę pomarańczową poświatą, która sprawia, że czujesz się jak w domu. No, przynajmniej jeśli jesteś krasnoludem. Pod ziemią nie ma dnia ani nocy. Ci, którzy żyją na powierzchni ustalają plan dnia w oparciu o to, czy na niebie widać słońce czy też nie. Cóż, z nami tak nie jest. Mamy trzy "zmiany" w ciągu doby, a każda z nich trwa osiem godzin. Gdy pierwsza z nich się rozpoczyna, w mieście rozlega się głośny sygnał rogu, a wszyscy pracujący na pierwszą zmianę ruszają do roboty. Osiem godzin później róg odzywa się po raz drugi, ogłaszając koniec pierwszej zmiany i poczatek drugiej. To samo dzieje się później dla trzeciej zmiany. Oczywiście niektórzy nie podążają za tym systemem - na przykład straż, albo pewni szczególni rzemieślnicy. Ale w większości życie krasnoluda z Ironforge regulowane jest przez dźwięk rogu. Z powodu tego trzyzmianowego systemu, Ironforge nigdy nie sypia. W przeciwieństwie do na przykład Stormwind, które tętni życiem w dizeń i zamiera w nocy, Ironforge zawsze pozostaje otwarte. Nie widujesz tam raczej zamkniętych sklepów chyba, że to bardzo niewielkie, rodzinne przedsięwzięcia. Gdy pierwszy raz odwiedziłem miasto poza naszymi granicami byłem zaszokowany widząc napis "zamknięte" w oknie warsztatu płatnerza. Z początku myślałem, że to bardzo kontr-produktywne, ale po dłuższym zastanowieniu stwierdziłem, że może po prostu robimy rzeczy inaczej. Ironforge jest, dla nie-krasnoludow, stosunkowo ciemnym i niepokojącym miejscem. Prawda, mamy w środku światło ale zwykle utrzymujemy je przyciemnione. Chodzenie po Ironforge jest jak - powiedzmy - chodzenie po powierzchni o zmierzchu. Niektórzy z gości w naszym mieście przynoszą własne źródła światła, które mogą przyciągnąć kilka zaciekawionych spojrzeń. '' ''My, krasnoludy, jesteśmy praktycznym ludem. Nie zobaczysz zbyt wielu dekoracji w Ironforge – nie ma tu żadnych parków ani centrów rozrywki – no, chyba że zaliczysz do nich liczne tawerny. Mamy za to wiele pomników, które upamiętniają krasnoludzkich bohaterów zamierzchłych czasów. Potężna statua króla Anvilmarra za główną bramą, na ten przykład. Jeśliś ją widział, wiesz, co mam na myśli. Ma setki lat a wciąż jest w doskonałym stanie. Cudowne! '' ''Możesz twierdzić, że wszystko co robimy my, krasnoludy z Ironforge, to wytwarzanie broni i pancerzy przez cały czas. Tak, kochamy tworzyć rzeczy z metalu, ale to nie wszystko co robimy. Krasnoludzcy rzemieślnicy mogą wykonać wiele użytecznych rzeczy – mimo wszystko, uwielbiamy tworzyć. Daj nam skóry, zrobimy buty albo pasy. Tkaninę, stworzymy ubrania i płaszcze. Mięso, ugotujemy wspaniałą strawę. Zboże, a dostaniesz alkohol. Klejnoty – dostaniesz biżuterię. Oraz, oczywiście, daj nam rudę, a przemienimy ją w stal, a tą stal w broń i maszynerię - nie tylko machiny wojenne. Nasi mechanicy stworzyli kilka zadziwiających cudeniek które mogą rywalizować nawet z gnomimi produktami. '' ''A co robimy w wolnym czasie? Oczywiście, pijemy! Radzimy sobie z piciem lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny. O wiele lepiej. Ale nie tylko pijemy. Organizujemy też turnieje – zazwyczaj skoncentrowane wokół sztuki wojennej. Turnieje strzeleckie, sparingi, pojedynki, walki gladiatorów – mówisz – masz! Ale gramy też w inne gry – wiele zespołowych i indywidualnych a także szeroki zasób gier planszowych. Kilka z nich kupujemy od ludzi, ale większość to nasze własne produkcje. Jest na przykład taka jedna, niezła - Osadnicy z Khaz’Modan. Gramy także w kości. '' ''W końcu, ostatnia rzecz jaką powinieneś wiedzieć, jeśli zamierzasz odwiedzić Ironforge. Od czasów Wojny Trzech Młotów nie było w tym miejscu prawdziwego konfliktu – nie miał prawa zaistnieć. Zbrodnia jest mocno kontrolowana. Mamy jednych z najlepszych strażników na świecie, a kara za zbrodnie jest w istocie wysoka. Krasnoludzkie prawo jest dość skomplikowane, ale sprawiedliwość jest szybka. Jeśli zostaniesz złapany i skazany, najlepsze na co możesz liczyć to wykopanie z miasta. Nie ma żadnych ostrzeżeń ani drugich szan. Łamiesz prawo – zostajesz ukarany. Podróżujący do Ironforge powinni zapoznać się z naszym prawem zanim wpędzą się w kłopoty!” Znane krasnoludy NPC Magni Miedziobrody – król krasnoludów z Ironforge, wielki wojownik i przywódca swego ludu. Za jego panowania Królestwo osiągnęło szczyt swej potęgi. Niedługo po rozpoczęciu się Kataklizmu przemieniony w wyniku rytuału w diamentową statuę. Muradin Miedziobrody – młodszy brat króla Magniego Wielki Odkrywca Ligi Odkrywców, walczył zarówno w Drugiej jak i Trzeciej Wojnie, był ambasadorem na dworze Terenasa Menethila, gdzie nauczył walki jego syna – Arthasa. Później został przywódcą wyprawy na Northrend, gdzie zaginął. Po wielu latach odnaleziono go dowodzacego Zrodzonymi z Mrozu. Obecnie przebywa w Ironforge jako Wielki Tan klanu Miedziobrodych. Brann Miedziobrody – najmłodszy z trzech braci Miedziobrodych, sławny podróżnik. Nie ma chyba takiego miejsca, w którym go jeszcze nie było. Obecnie nawet Liga Odkrywców nie jest do końca pewna gdzie przebywa. Madoran Miedziobrody – Przywódca Klanu Miedziobrodych podczas Wojny Trzech Młotów. Martwy. Arcykapłan Rohan - przywódca duchowy krasnoludów z Ironforge, najwyższy autortytet Wielkiej Świątyni Tytanów. Znany z mocno zrzędliwej postawy i czerstwego poczucia humoru. Dagran Thaurissan - ostatni Imperator Mrocznego Żelaza. Pokonany w pojedynku przez Magniego Miedziobrodego w czasie szturmu na Shadowforge będącego kulminacją wojny Miedziobrodych i Mrocznego Żelaza. Moira Thaurissan (z klanu Miedziobrodych) - córka i jedyne dziecko Magniego. Dłuższy czas przetrzymywana w Shadowforge - w późniejszym okresie jednak wcale nie wbrew jej woli. Jak sama dumnie przyznaje - zakochana w Imperatorze Thaurissanie. Obecnie przebywa w Ironforge, roszcząc sobie prawo do tytułu zarówno Cesarzowej Mrocznego Żelaza jak i dziedziczki króla Magniego. Fenran Thaurissan - syn Dagrana Thaurissana i Moiry, następca tronu Klanu Mrocznego Żelaza. Khardros Dziki Młot – Przywódca Klanu Dzikiego Młota podczas Wojny Trzech Młotów. Martwy. Falstad Dziki Młot, zwany Pogromcą Smoków – obecny Wielki Tan Dzikich Młotów, znany z wielu zwycięskich batalii ze smokami. Uczestniczył w uwolnieniu Alexstraszy, Królowej Smoków z Grim Batol. Kurdran Dziki Młot – uczestnik wyprawy Przymierza do Dreanoru. Wprawny wojownik, niemal nigdy nie rozstaje się ze swoim zaufanym wierzchowcem, Gryfem Sky-Ree. Obecnie przebywa w Outland, zrujnowanym Draenorze, w Twierdzy Dzikiego Młota. Franclorn Forgewright – sławny architekt i kowal Klanu Ciemnego Żelaza. Twórca Tamy Stonewrought, tuneli prowadzących z Dun Morogh do Loch Modan oraz tego z Loch Modan do Searing Gorge, a także twórca miasta Shadowforge, stolicy Ciemnego Żelaza, oraz bliźniaczych młotów – Ironfoe i Ironfel. Obecnie martwy. Kaltor Ironfoe - legendarny krasnoludzki kowal. Wykuł wiele sztuk broni ale do tych najsłynniejszych należą trzy mistrzowsko wykonane, śmiecionośne topory nazwane jego własnym nazwiskiem. Dwa pozostają w krasnoludzkich rękach, ale trzeci gdzieś zaginął. Młot Ironfoe wykuty przez Forgewrighta został nazwany na jego cześć. Obecnie martwy. Postaci graczy Falgrim Długobrody – Wielki Tan Klanu Długobrodych, elitarnej organizacji zrzeszającej obrońców Królestwa Ironforge. Prawa ręka Króla, Generał Khaz'Modan. Znany z konsekwentnej walki ze szpiegami Mrocznego Żelaza. Zginął na Ziemiach Plagi z rąk Szkarłatnych Krzyżowców. Ragnarim, Khadgrim – oficerowie Klanu Długobrodych, znani z tego, iż nie opuścili swego Tana aż do śmierci, i razem z nim zginęli bohatersko na Ziemiach Plagi. Drongholl Żelaznobrody – następca Falgrima, Tan Długobrodych. Wprowadził wiele reform i godnie reprezentował Królestwo. Prowadził lud Ironforge w pierwszych stadiach wojny z Mrocznym Żelazem o północne Mokradła. Zginął zabity przez Kyharstrasza Czerwonego. Moragor Longbeard - następca Drongholla, Tan Długobrodych. Z początku dobrze mu szło, odniósł nawet znaczne zwycięstwa pod Dun Modr i Menethil. Później jednak Klan zaczął się rozpadać, nie tyle z winy Moragora co z winy niesubordynacji jego własnych członków. Moragor odszedł i słuch po nim zaginął. Grothil – z woli króla Magniego namiestnik krasnoludów, reprezentant tejże rasy w Drugiej Radzie Przymierza a także utalentowany inżynier. Odnosił wiele sukcesów na scenie politycznej, zacieśniając między innymi więzi z Draenei. Zginął w niewoli Mrocznego Żelaza. Moran Longbeard – Czempion Khaz'Modan i Generał sił zbrojnych Ironforge oraz Ekspedycji Przymierza na Northrend, prawa ręka Króla. Jeden z najpotężniejszych wojowników w całym Khaz'Modan. Jego metody budziły jednak sprzeciw bardziej tradycyjnych krasnoludów. Miał na koncie liczne wygrane bitwy i potyczki. Znany ze swych niekonwencjonalnych metod i taktyk. Poległ na polu chwały pod Wrotami Gniewu. Torhill Wildhammer – Generał Gwardii Khaz’Modan, dowódca sił Aerie doskonały gryfi jeździec, zaufany Falstada Dzikiego Młota, mianowany za zasługi honorowym członkiem klanu. Weteran Drugiej i Trzeciej Wielkiej Wojny a także wielu innych wojen i bitew, w tym: Drugiej Wojny Pełzających Piasków, bitwy o Ironforge, bitwy w leżu Nefariana czy bitwy o Studnię Słońca. Zaginął bez wieści na Northrend. Hargrim Stonehand – stary i niezwykle doświadczony weteran tuzina wojen i setek potyczek. Znany z mocno honorowej a przy tym bezkompromisowej postawy, a także z przywiązania do tradycji i zdecydowanie ponurego nastawienia do rzeczywistości. Dał się poznać także jako zdolny rzeźbiarz i budowniczy - stworzył pierwsze pomniki w Galerii Chwały w Ironforge. Stopniowo awansował w wojskowej hierarchii by objąć stanowisko generała. Ostatecznie jednak za zgodą króla opuścił Khaz'Modan i w szeregach Szarego Trybunału walczył z Plagą. Poległ w szturmie na Cytadelę Korony Lodu. Xighor Snowblaze - Mistrz Zakonu Srebrnej Ręki. Walczył w Trzeciej Wojnie, a także w bitwach przeciwko Mrocznemu Żelazu. Nie żyje. Baron Rogrim Stoneheart - krasnoludzki łowca i traper. Choć posiadał własne grupy najemnicze i nie tylko, budzi zwykle sympatię ogółu tym, że wszystko robi bardziej dla przygody niż zysku. (W Ironforge raczej nie budzi sympatii ogółu, ale niech sobie mówi co chce) Choć nie posiada majątku ziemskiego nadano mu przydomek "Baron" ze względu na sławę i osiągnięcia. Jego niedźwiedź - Froster zasłynął odwagą podczas kilku starć z wrogami Azeroth - tak przynajmniej sądzi on sam, bo obiektywnie patrząc, to często miał konflikty z prawem (Rogrim, nie jego zwierz). Przebywa gdzieś na północy. Daghar Wildhammer - Pierwszy krasnolud z klanu Wildhammer który uzyskał tytuł Wielkiego Odkrywcy Ligi Odkrywców. Poprowadził kilkanaście ekspedycji do dzikich ziem. Miał także największe kłopoty z prawem w dziejach ligi. Słynny organizator wszelakich konwentów. Zaginał - uważa się że nie żyje. Gehn Złotobrody - Majętny kupiec z Żelaznej Kuźni, kolekcjoner sztuki wszelakiej. Bardzo wpływowy. Członek Gwardii Khaz’Modan i jeden z zabójców czarnego smoka Hearinoxa. Zginął na Northrend, w obronie swych przyjaciół przed Vrykulami. Dugnar Ognistobrody - Weteran kilku konfliktów, między innymi Wojny Trzech Młotów i Trzeciej Wojny (łącznie z bitwą na Górze Hyjal). Tan Bractwa Żelaza. Szanowany przez jednych za swój wiek i doświadczenie, a także umiejętności kowalskie, a z drugiej strony wyśmiewany przez innych za ekscentryczność, by nie powiedzieć głupotę, przeczącą rzeczonemu doświadczeniu. Następca Hargrima Stonehanda i generał Ironforge - zdegradowany i pohańbiony własnymi czynami odszedł jednak w niesławie ze służby i słuch o nim zaginał. Thorvald Thunderer - pochodzący z klanu Stormpike stary weteran Wielkich Wojen, dziesiątek starć z orkami w Alterac i bitew w Northrend. Mianowany Chorążym przez Generała Morana, później zaś Wielkim Chorążym przez jego następcę, Hargrima Stonehanda. Zginął w obronie miasteczka Brewnall przed atakiem trolli w lutym roku 2532 KR. Pochowany ze wszystkimi honorami w Dun Baldar. Khoghar Frostshield - kapitan Gwardii Khaz'Modan, weteran wielu wojen i potyczek, członek Górskiej Straży i zwiadowca oraz strzelec znany z niecodziennego gustu w zakresie gastronomii. Zaciekły wróg lodowych (i wszelkich innych) trolli, mający na swym koncie dziesiątki, a może setki ich żywotów, co zaskarbiło mu wśród nich miano "Rzeźnika z gór". Mimo wielu dokonań - uchodzi za krasnoluda dość tajemniczego, preferuje bowiem przebywanie w odosobnieniu wśród górskich szczytów, miast pod ziemią pośród swoich pobratymców. Podobno popadł w szaleństwo i obrócił się przeciwko Żelaznej Kuźni; ścigany następnie listem gończym został pochwycony i stracony. Ghardim Gromobrody - Jeden z Królów Góry, oddany Ironforge krasnoludzki wojownik i runmistrz, znany z tego, że na rzadko której pozycji zagrzewa miejsca na dłużej. Niektórzy powiadają, że wynika to z trudności w dostosowaniu się do powszechnej w społeczeństwie krasnoludów, sztywnej hierarchii i dyscypliny - wolny, niespokojny duch krasnoluda każe mu zazwyczaj podążać własnymi ścieżkami. Przez pewien czas członek Gwardii Khaz’Modan - opuścił armię w roku 2,532 KR. Później został członkiem Ligi Odkrywców, ale należał także do kompanii najemniczej oraz wspierał przez pewien czas Nową Radę Tirisfal. Zginął z łap smoka Kyharstrasza. Ghutar Rackhamm Wildhammer - najbardziej znany krasnoludzki pirat, kapitan Morskiego Bractwa, rozbójnik, przemytnik. Jego imię stało się znane podczas walk Morskiego Bractwa z Zakonem Srebrnej Ręki, w których zginął mistrz zakonny Althar Hartwell. Prowadził działaność w praktycznie całych Wschodnich Królestwach, stojąc na czele wielu nielegalnych interesów - od rozbójow na drodze, przez wymuszenia i porwania, do prawie otwartej wojny ze strażą miejską. Główną siedzibę miał w Zatoce Łupów, gdzie często można było zobaczyć jego okręt flagowy - Oko Krakena. Zaginął na południowych morzach, a jego miejsce zajał jedyny żyjacy potomek - Angus. Kalendarium Uwaga na temat krasnoludzkiej rachuby lat: Krasnoludzki kalendarz rozpoczyna się z chwilą założenia miasta Ironforge, co miało miejsce w roku 2500 przed otwarciem Mrocznego Portalu. Dla większej klarowności pierwsza podana data będzie zgodna z ludzką rachubą czasu (lata od/do otwarcia Mrocznego Portalu), w nawiasie zaś podana zostanie data według kalendarza krasnoludzkiego (KR) Historia przedserwerowa '-147,000 lat (-144,500 KR)' – rozpoczyna się kształtowanie Azeroth '-65,000 lat (-62,500 KR)' – kończy się kształtowanie Azeroth Gdzieś w okresie pomiędzy tymi dwiema datami, u zarania dziejów, gdy Tytani zaczęli nadawać ład Azeroth, powstała rasa. Rasa, która miała pomóc Tytanom w kształtowaniu świata. Rasą tą byli Ziemni, znani dziś jako Krasnoludy. Pierwsza próba stworzenia życia przez Tytanów poskutkowała stworzeniem rasy troggów, brutalnych, głupich i okrutnych istot. Tytani, zawiedzeni swym niepowodzeniem, zamknęli troggi w wielu kryptach i podziemnych więzieniach na całym świecie. Druga próba zaowocowała stworzeniem Ziemnych – jednej z pierwszych, o ile w ogóle nie pierwszej inteligentnej rasy na Azeroth. Ziemni, jeśli chodzi o wygląd, przypominali z grubsza dzisiejsze krasnoludy, jednak ich ciała były z kamienia, zaś brody tworzyły mineralne narośle. Ziemni posiadali władzę nad kamieniami i ziemią, mogli drążyć tunele bez użycia narzędzi czy w ogóle siły mięśni. Potrafili też porozumiewać się z samą ziemią. Ponadto, byli też - już wtedy - dość zaawansowaną technologicznie rasą. Zostali także wprowadzeni przez Tytanów w arkana magii runicznej. '-10,000 lat (-7,500 KR) – rozpoczyna się Wojna Starożytnych' Podczas Wojny Starożytnych, większość Ziemnych zdecydowała się zamknąć się w swoich podziemnych miastach, pozostawiając elfy własnemu losowi, niemniej nawet tam nie zdołali umknąć wojnie i toczyli podziemne batalie z demonami. Niewielka zaś grupa Ziemnych (nazywanych przez Kal'Dorei “Dziećmi Ziemi”) pod dowództwem Dungarda Ironcuttera zdecydowała się wspomóc elfy na powierzchni. Po zakończeniu Wojny, wybuchu Studni Wieczności i Rozbiciu, ziemni powrócili do starożytnych Hal Tytanów – Uldum, Uldaman i Ulduaru i tam zapadli w długi sen '-2,500 lat (0 KR) – przebudzenie Krasnoludów i założenie Ironforge' Po przebudzeniu Ziemni odkryli, że ich ciała zmieniły się. Zniknął kamień, został zastąpiony przez miękką skórę, mineralne narośle zaś zamieniły się w brody. Zniknęła także władza Ziemnych nad kamieniem. Stali się śmiertelnymi istotami. Ziemni z Uldaman powędrowali na północ, gdzie wśród ośnieżonych gór założyli miasto – nazwali je Angazgrungron (Ironforge – Żelazna Kuźnia). Same góry zaś nazwali Khaz’Modan, czyli Góry Khaza, by uhonorować swego stwórcę, Khaz’Gorotha. '-1,200 lat (1,300 KR) – Pierwsze spotkanie krasnoludów i ludzi' Przedstawiciele jednego z ludzkich Królestw, Storm (późniejsze Stormgarde) powędrowali na południe i tam napotkali rasę Ziemnych i nazwali ich krasnoludami. W zasadzie nie wiadomo dlaczego: jak pisze Brann Miedziobrody, sławny podróżnik: „Mogło być gorzej. Mogli nas nazwać hmm… ludem-z-brodami, albo twardogłowymi, czy coś w tym stylu.” W końcu same krasnoludy zaakceptowały to miano i zaczęły go używać. Nazywają się jednak także Khazadami, czyli ‘Dziećmi Khaza’ (Khaz’Gorotha). '-230 lat (2,270 KR) - wybuch Wojny Trzech Młotów' left|400px| Po śmierci ostatniego króla wszystkich krasnoludów (tj. Klanu Ironforge, pierwotnego klanu krasnoludów), Modimusa Anvilmarra, wybucha Wojna Trzech Młotów, między klanem Miedziobrodych, dowodzonym przez Madorana Miedziobrodego, klanem Dzikich Młotów dowodzonym przez Khardrosa Dzikiego Młota i klanem Mrocznego Żelaza, dowodzonym przez Thaurissana, tana-czarnoksiężnika. Ostatecznie zwycięża klan Miedziobrodych, przejmując kontrolę nad miastem. Klan Dzikich Młotów odchodzi nieco na północ, zakładając miasto Grim Batol, zaś klan Mrocznego Żelaza na południe, gdzie wśród Gór Czerwonego Grzbietu Thaurissan zakłada miasto nazwane swoim imieniem. Jednocześnie, nie zapomina jednak o wymierzonych przeciw niemu zniewagach i w końcu, gdy zbiera odpowiednią armię, wyrusza po zemstę. Jego żona Modgud atakuje Grim Batol, zaś on sam Ironforge. W obu miejscach Mroczne Żelazo ponosi klęskę. Połączone siły Miedziobrodych i Dzikich Młotów wędrują na Thaurissan, by zmieść Mroczne Żelazo z powierzchni ziemi. Thaurissan przyzywa Ragnarosa – Pana Ognia, Nieśmiertelnego Lorda Żywiołaków Ognia, jednego z Generałów Starych Bogów. Niezdolni stawić czoła jego furii, Miedziobrodzi i Dzikie Młoty wycofują się, zaś Ragnaros niewoli Mroczne Żelazo. Jako, że przed śmiercią Modgud rzuciła klątwę na Grim Batol, czyniąc je niezdatnym do zamieszkania, Dzikie Młoty wedrują dalej na północ, zakładając miasto Aerie. Inżynierowie Miedziobrodych i Dzikich Młotów budują wielki most – Thandol Span, by ułatwić kontakty między klanami. Synowie Madorana i Khardrosa stawiają wielkie pomniki swym ojcom, w Dolinie Królów w Loch Modan. '-170 lat (2,320 KR) Krasnoludy spotykają gnomy. Obie rasy zawiązują sojusz. Rozpoczyna się budowa Gnomeregan' 0 (2,500 KR) – Początek Pierwszej Wojny (Warcraft I) 5 lat (2,505 KR) – zawiązanie Przymierza Lordaeronu, w którego skład wchodzą ludzie, wysokie elfy, krasnoludy oraz gnomy. 6 lat (2,506 KR) – rozpoczyna się Druga Wojna (Warcraft II). Tutaj nie ma zbyt szczegółowych informacji, wiadomo jednak, że krasnoludy brały, w mniejszym lub większym stopniu udział w niemal wszystkich bitwach tej wojny. Do szczególnych należą Bitwa pod Mrocznym Portalem oraz Bitwa o Grim Batol i bitwy o Dun Modr. Ponadto wspomnieć należy, że podczas Drugiej Wojny niemal całe Khaz’Modan znalazło się dość szybko pod okupacją orków. Nie oznaczało to jednak kapitulacji Krasnoludów - ich stolica, Ironforge, była atakowana dziesiątki razy ale nigdy nie upadła, a sami brodaci wojownicy przez całą Drugą Wojnę nękali najeźdźców atakami spod ziemi i szeroko pojętą partyzantką. I] Bitwa o Grim Batol – Grim Batol zostało w czasie wojny zajęte przez orczy Klan Smoczej Paszczy, który dzięki Duszy Demona kontrolował Alexstraszę – Królową czerwonych smoków. Dzięki interwencji ludzkiego maga Rhonina Alexstrasza została uwolniona i u podnóży Grim Batol doszło do wielkiej bitwy między orkami, a krasnoludami i smokami. Po tym wszystkim niewiele jednak zostało z samej twierdzy. Dziś jest ona zamknięta i pilnowana przez czerwone smoki. Nie wiadomo kto lub co kryje się w środku. II] Dun Modr, krasnoludzkie miasto leżące nieopodal Thandol Span, zostało w czasie Drugiej Wojny zajęte przez Orków. Później, po krwawej bitwie zostało odbite, by niedługo po Trzeciej Wojnie wpaść w ręce Krasnoludów Mrocznego Żelaza. 25 lat (2,525 KR) – rozpoczyna się Trzecia Wojna (Warcraft III). Podobnie jak w przypadku Drugiej, krasnoludy brały udział w większości bitew Trzeciej Wojny. Nieliczni z nich popłynęli wraz z Jainą Proudmoore do Kalimdoru i tam walczyli ramię w ramię z elfami na górze Hyjal. Z ważniejszych wydarzeń dotyczących krasnoludów w czasie Trzeciej Wojny należy wyróżnić: I]Wykucie Ashbringera – Ashbringer, legendarny miecz dzierżony z początku przez Alexandrosa Morgraine’a, został wykuty przez samego Magniego Miedziobrodego, który przelał weń swój gniew na Nieumarłych, którzy, jak wtedy sądził, pozbawili życia jego brata. II]Wyprawę Ligi Odkrywców na Northrend pod dowództwem Muradina Miedziobrodego. Poszukiwali oni Ostrza Mrozu… I znaleźli je, a wraz z nim swoją zgubę. Muradin padł, kiedy Arthas zabrał ostrze, a choć tak naprawdę nie zginął, a jedynie stracił pamięć, bardzo długo uważany był z martwego. Jego towarzysze zaś zostali w większości zabici, czy to przez nieumarłych, bestie, czy zimno. Ci, którzy przeżyli, schronili się w części starożytnego królestwa Nerubian – Azjol Nerub, pod przywództwem Baelguna Płomiennobrodego, drugiego po Muradinie członka Ekspedycji. III]Założenie miasta i osady archeologicznej w Bael Modan przez krasnoludy i gnomy które wybrały się z Jainą do Kalimdoru. Wbrew temu co widać w grze, była to całkiem pokaźna twierdza licząca niemalże 1000 mieszkańców co czyniło ją największą twierdzą Przymierza na Pustkowiach. Prowadzone tam były wykopaliska mające odkryć więcej informacji o Tytanach a także o pochodzeniu krasnoludów. Ważniejsze wydarzenia odegrane już rzeczywiście przez graczy na serwerze RH [Ważna uwaga: kronikarz przyznaje, że jego pamięć zaszła już nieco mgłą jeśli chodzi o niektóre wydarzenia, a innych nie dane mu było oglądać z takich czy innych powodów. Ze względu na to poniższy spis nie powinien być traktowany jako całkowicie kompletny i stuprocentowo nieomylny, choć dołożono wszelkich starań, by nie przekłamać historii. Niezależnie od pewnych mankamentów, poniżej przedstawione zostaną przynajmniej niektóre z istotnych dla krasnoludów wydarzeń w historii klimatu na serwerze] 27 lat (2,527 KR) I]W Ironforge powstaje Klan Długobrodych - jego członkowie, choć nie byli połączeni więzami krwi, przyrzekają sobie od tamtego momentu traktować się jak bracia i siostry. Wielkim Tanem zostaje Falgrim Długobrody, zaś Tanem Drongholl Żelaznobrody. W krótkim czasie organizacja zyskuje sobie poważanie mieszkańców i względy samego Wielkiego Tana Magniego, za zgodą którego zostaje przekształcona w oficjalną organizację strzegącą porządku w Królestwie. 28 lat (2,528 KR) I]'''W czasie podróży po Ziemiach Plagi Wielki Tan Klanu Długobrodych, '''Falgrim, oraz jego wierni oficerowie - Rangarim i Khadgrim - giną w walce z żołnierzami Szkarłatnej Krucjaty. Wielu w Ironforge przyrzeka Szkarłatnym srogą zemstę, a pieczę nad klanem przejmuje Drongholl Żelaznobrody. II]Czerwony smok Kyharstrasz atakuje Port Menethil na Mokradłach, dokonując znacznych zniszczeń. Zostaje powstrzymany przez różnorakich poszukiwaczy przygód i zieloną smoczycę Saeriss. 300px|right III]'''W trakcie ataku na jeden z posterunków Klanu Długobrodych w górach Khaza, '''Kyharstrasz ściera się z wojownikami Ironforge. Z łap czerwonołuskiego lewiatana ginie Drongholl Żelaznobrody, Tan Klanu. IV]Armia Klanu Mrocznego Żelaza atakuje port Menethil, gdzie zostaje pokonana w bitwie. Namiestnik Ironforge i Radny Krasnoludów, Prospektor Grothil dostaje się jednak do niewoli. V]'''Po miesiącu od bitwy o Port Menethil, wojska Ironforge wraz ze sprzymierzeńcami przypuszczają '''kontratak na kontrolowane przez Mroczne Żelazo Dun Modr. Przed rozpoczęciem bitwy przebywający w niewoli Prospektor Grothil zostaje zabity strzałem w tył głowy. Niespodziewanie wsparcia żołnierzom Ironforge udziela smok Kyharstrasz - ten sam, który wcześniej zabił Tana Klanu Długobrodych - którego ogień popieli oddziały Mrocznego Żelaza. VI]Powstaje Gwardia Khaz’Modan, elitarna jednostka wojskowa stworzona z połączenia Klanu Długobrodych z Ironforge i Klanu Żelaznych Gryfów z Aerie. Na jej czele stają generał Moran Długobrody i generał Torhill Wildhammer. VII]'W czasie ataku Worgenów na Southshore część ludności miasteczka znajduje schronienie w pobliskiej krasnoludzkiej twierdzy - Dun Garok. 'Żołnierze Ironforge biorą później udział w oczyszczaniu Hillsbrad i toczą zwycięską bitwę z worgenami pod Murem Thoradina. 29 lat (2,529 KR) I]Nowa Wojna Piasków wybucha na Kalimdorze - w odpowiedzi na zagrożenie ze strony Silithidów, potężna armia krasnoludów i gnomów wyrusza do Tanaris. Dochodzi do dwóch wielkich bitew - połączone siły Nowej Hordy i Nocnych Elfów niszczą zachodnie gniazdo Silithidów. Krasnoludy i gnomy wyruszają zaś w kierunku gniazda wschodniego, gdzie odnoszą wielkie zwycięstwo, choć okupione ciężkimi stratami - życie traci 496 kranoludów i 164 gnomy, a generał Torhill zostaje cięzko ranny. Bitwa kończy się jednak zdetonowaniem olbrzymiej bomby w centrum gniazda, pozostawiając w piasku jedynie sporej wielkości krater. Poświęcenie krasnoludów i gnomów nie zostaje zapomniane i przyczynia się do znacznego ocieplenia i zacieśnienia dotychczas dość obojętnych stosunków między państwami krasnoludów i nocnych elfów. II]Stan wyjątkowy w Stormwind skutkuje tymczasowym wysiedleniem nieludzkich mieszkańców miasta, a także wprowadzeniem przepustek na korzystanie z gryfów i gnomiej kolejki. To wszystko, a także - lub przede wszystkim - udzielenie azylu oddziałom Szkarłatnej Krucjaty - tej samej, która pozbawiła życia elitę Klanu Długobrodych - doprowadza do eskalacji napięcia między Stormwind a Ironforge i niemal skutkuje rozłamem w Przymierzu. Zostaje on powstrzymany przez delegację Senatu Ironforge, ale stosunki między dwoma królestwami znacznie się oziębiają. III]Dochodzi do inwazji Plagi na Khaz’Modan. Ludność wszystkich osad w Dun Morogh zostaje ewakuowana do Ironforge, więc siły wroga nie tracą czasu na niszczenie pustych osad, rozpoczynając natychmiast oblężenie stolicy. Wielka Brama Ironforge, która przez wieki opierała się wszelkim próbom jej wyważenia, poddaje się w końcu saronitowym bombom Plagi, której wojska wkraczają do miasta. Zostają jednak zatrzymane zaraz za bramą przez żołnierzy krasnoludów i gnomów, a także sojusznicze oddziały ze Stormwind a nawet wojowników Draenei z Gwardii Argus i Nocnych Elfów. Ku zaskoczeniu wielu w obronie miasta uczestniczą też nieliczne czerwone smoki dowodzone przez Kyharstrasza Czerwonego. Niedługo po rozbiciu oblegających sił, krasnoludzkie armie wychodzą na powierzchnię by odbić resztę krainy - z ciężkim sercem podejmuje się decyzję o zniszczeniu osad Kharanos i Anvilmar a następnie odbudowaniu ich od zera, by uniknąć skażenia. Siły Plagi zostają w krótkim czasie całkowicie eksterminowane, a krasnoludy natychmiast zabierają się do odbudowy. IV]Gwardia Khaz’Modan pod dowództwem generałów Morana i Torhilla bierze udział w Bitwie o Studnię Słońca jako część sił sprzymierzonych, na które skłądają się między innymi oddziały niektórych członków Nowej Hordy, a także Gwardia Argus, Kirin Tor, Zakon Aldor i Zakon Srebrnej Ręki. Walki na wyspie Quel’Danas kończą się powstrzymaniem rytuału przyzwania Kij’Jeadena i oczyszczeniem Studni Słońca. V]Wojska Ironforge i Stormwind pod wodzą swych królów pokonują siły Mrocznej Hordy na stokach Góry Czarnej Skały. VI]Szturm na Shadowforge dość definitywnie rozstrzyga trwający od czasu Wojny Trzech Młotów konflikt między klanami Miedziobrodych i Mrocznego Żelaza. Żołnierze Ironforge w błyskawicznym ataku rozbijają wojska Mrocznego Żelaza i zdobywają stolicę swoich wrogów, zaś Imperator-Czarnoksiężnik Thaurissan ginie w walce z Wielkim Tanem Magnim Miedziobrodym. right|300px| Wielkim ciosem dla tego ostatniego jest jednakże wiadomość, że jego córka - Moira - w istocie nie była wcale przetrzymywana w Shadowforge wbrew swojej woli, a jej umysł nie uległ czarom Thaurissana. Wedle niej samej - jej uczucie było szczere, bowiem została przez Imperatora Mrocznego Żelaza potraktowana z większym szacunkiem niż kiedykolwiek przez własnego ojca. Z dumą przyjąwszy nazwisko Thaurissan, Moira powraca do Ironforge - brzemienna dzieckiem jednego z największych rywali swego rodzica. 30 lat (2,530 KR) I]Wojska Stormwind i Ironforge ponownie łączą siły w ataku na Leże Nefariana. Po ciężkim boju pomiot Skrzydeł Śmierci pada martwy, a wraz z nim także wielu innych spośród Czarnego Lotu. II]Erupcja wulkanu Góry Czarnej Skały niszczy Shadowforge, obracając w popiół zarówno wszystkie przebywające w środku krasnoludy z Klanu Mrocznego Żelaza jak i okupujące miasto wojska królestwa Ironforge. III]Ironforge wysyła wojska na Northrend, jako część ofensywy Przymierza przeciwko Królowi Liczowi. Tam angażuje się w konflikt, obsadzając Valgarde i niedługo potem zakładając Westguard Keep. Krasnoludy i gnomy mają też spory udział w podboju vrykulskiej twierdzy Utgarde. Liga Odkrywców zakłada liczne placówki na północnym kontynencie, prowadząc szeroko zakrojone wykopaliska. 31 lat (2,531 KR) I]'''W czasie bitwy o Wrota Gniewu '''ginie Generał Gwardii Khaz’Modan Moran Długobrody, a także wielu innych żołnierzy Ironforge. II]Nocne Elfy toczą wojnę z nagami w Desolace. W uznaniu wsparcia udzielonego przez Nocne Elfy w czasie oblężenia Ironforge, a także mając na uwadze dalsze zacieśnienie relacji krasnoludzko-elfickich, król Magni wysyła elfom wsparcie za namową kapitana Hargrima Stonehanda, który obejmuje komendę nad “Młotem Anvilmara” i żegluje na zachód. Niestety, okręt krasnoludów tonie w starciu z ogromnym krakenem, zaś wszyscy znajdujący się na jego pokładzie giną w odmętach oceanu. Ich ciała zostają potem wyłowione przy pomocy druidów, zaś będące pod wrażeniem poświęcenia krasnoludzkich żołnierzy Nocne Elfy ofiarują Ironforge dwie skrzynie złota. Za jego pomocą zakupione zostają komponenty do rytuału, który przywraca życie niektórym z najbardziej zasłużonych wojowników Ironforge. III]Czarny smok pustoszy Loch Modan - i nieopatrznie wyświadcza krasnoludom przysługę puszczając z dymem obozowisko Mo'grosh i zabijając mieszkające tam ogry. Bestia zostaje zabita przez oddział pod wodzą Hargrima Stonehanda, w którego skład wchodzą Dugnar Ognistobrody, Khoghar Frostshield, Filda Steelfist, Argavar Dantilen... oraz gnomia magiczka Venn Landavala. Hargrim ofiaruje głowę bestii w darze królowi Magniemu. IV]'''Kapitan Hargrim Stonehand zostaje mianowany generałem w miejsce poległego pod Wrotami Gniewu Morana i wyrusza na północ z misją '''zmiecenia z powierzchni ziemi twierdzy Szkarłatnej Krucjaty - Nowego Hearthglen. Bitwa kończy się zwycięstwem wojsk krasnoludzkich nad przeważającymi je liczebnie oddziałami Krucjaty, ale zwycięstwo to okupione jest niezwykle ciężkimi stratami - ginie niemal połowa wojowników Ironforge. Garnizon Nowego Hearthglen zostaje jednak wyrżnięty w pień, twierdza zrównana z ziemią zaś generał Abbendis pojmana, osądzona i w końcu stracona w Ironforge za zbrodnie swoje i swoich żołnierzy. V]Rozpoczyna się kampania mająca na celu zlikwidowanie zagrożenia ze strony orczego klanu Smoczej Paszczy. Starożytna twierdza Dun Algaz zostaje odzyskana po oblężeniu prowadzonym przez wojska Ironforge z pomocą sojuszników z Theramore oraz Nocnych Elfów. Następnie krasnoludy - już samotnie - szturmują największy z orkowych obozów - Angerfang - i tam w bitwie doszczętnie rozbijają trzon sił Smoczej Paszczy, zmuszając wodza Nek'rosha i niedobitki orków do ucieczki. VI]Szmaragdowy Koszmar uderza na Azeroth, a jedno z jego epicentrów znajduje się w Loch Modan. Thelsamar pogrąża się w chaosie i o mały włos nie ulega zniszczeniu. Wielu krasnoludów w całym Khaz’Modan ginie z łap stworów Koszmaru, a wielokrotnie większa ich liczba popada w szaleństwo. Ostatecznie wpływ Koszmaru w Loch Modan zostaje powstrzymany przez śmiałków ze wszystkich ras rozumnych, a niedobitki jego stworów w późniejszych miesiącach są sukcesywnie eliminowane przez wojska krasnoludów. 32 lata (2,532 KR) I]Dochodzi do niespodziewanej i niezwykle brutalnej bitwy o Brewnall w Dun Morogh. Milicja miejska, pod wodzą paru doświadczonych wojskowych, stawia czoła o wiele liczniejszym oddziałom trolli. Miasteczko zostaje prawie całkowicie zniszczone, zaś większość obrońców pada martwa lub ciężko ranna. W zażartej walce ginie między innymi Wielki Chorąży Thorvald Thunderer. Mimo strat wśród walczących, życia nie stracił ani jeden z cywili - bitwa szybko stała się więc symbolem krasnoludzkiej nieustępliwości i odwagi. Brewnall zostaje odbudowane, a gdy jego sława jako miejsca pogromu odwiecznych wrogów Ironforge wzrasta, zostaje nawet otoczone murem by ułatwić jego obronę w przyszłości. II]Oddział specjalny pod wodzą Hargrima Stonehanda wyrusza na Mokradła, gdzie toczy bitwę z nieumarłymi. Później żołnierze Ironforge wpadają w pułapkę licza Zerah’ryxa, ale ostatecznie udaje im się wydostać i pokonać nekromantę. Mokradła zostają całkowicie oczyszczone z nieumarłych i zabezpieczone przez wojska Ironforge. III]Armie Ironforge wkraczają na Złe Ziemie, pokonując zjednoczone plemiona ogrów w bitwie w Dolinie Złamanego Kła. Następnie zabezpieczają porzuconą przez Mroczne Żelazo twierdzę Angor i rozpoczynają jej odbudowę. IV]Krasnoludy wraz z sojusznikami z Dalaranu wkraczają do Uldaman i zabezpieczają je na rzecz Królestwa Ironforge i Ligi Odkrywców. V]'''Po zabezpieczeniu w imię Królestwa Ironforge Dun Morogh, Loch Modan, Mokradeł i całej wschodniej części Złych Ziem, generał Hargrim Stonehand zdaje stanowisko i rusza na Northrend, by tam dołączyć do walki przeciwko Królowi Liczowi. '''Generałem Gwardii Khaz’Modan zostaje Dugnar Ognistobrody. VI]'''Krasnoludy kładą nową drogę do północnych regionów Arathi, by tam wykuć w skale tunel do Hinterlands, pozwalający na szybsze dotarcie do ziem Wildhammerów. W trakcie tego przedsięwzięcia pokonują ogry ze szczepu Bouldergore, a na końcu zabezpieczają nowopowstały tunel otoczonym murem posterunkiem wojskowym. '''VII]Miedziobrodzi wyruszają do Aerie, udzielić Dzikim Młotom i ich elfim sojusznikom wsparcia w wojnie z leśnymi trollami. Do września toczone są regularne potyczki i bitwy. Trolle atakują Aerie, ostatecznie jednak ich olbrzymia armia zostaje całkowicie rozgromiona zaś Wysokie Elfy zdobywają Hiri'Wathę. Zacieśniony zostaje sojusz Miedziobrodych, Dzikich Młotów i Quel'Danil. VIII]Odbudowany zostaje drugi z mostów Thandol Span. IX]Ironforge wysyła oddział specjalny pod wodzą Dugnara Ognistobrodego w rejon Spopielonego Kanionu. Krasnoludzcy żołnierze mają ustalić pozycje, ilość i uzbrojenie wojsk Mrocznego Żelaza przed późniejszym odzyskaniem rzeczonych ziem. W trakcie misji generał wpada jednak w zasadzkę i poddaje oddział bez walki grupie żołnierzy Bractwa Thorium, po czym wraca do króla jedynie z garścią nieistotnych informacji. Zostaje za to zdegradowany i publicznie napiętnowany. Nie mogąc znieść hańby odchodzi ze służby i usuwa się w cień, zaś jego miejsce zajmuje wiekowy weteran Wulfgar Ironhammer. Faktyczne dowództwo w jego imieniu sprawuje jednak kapitan Khoghar. X]Oddział krasnoludów pod wodzą kapitana Khoghara wyrusza na Północ, by ustalić tożsamość przywódcy Zrodzonych z Mrozu. Okazuje się nim dawno zaginiony królewski brat, Muradin. Wieść ta jest powodem do wyprawiania licznych uczt i zabaw w całym Królestwie Ironforge. XI]Na skutek Operacji Opadający Młot zniszczona zostaje doszczętnie ostatnia większa osada lodowych trolli w Dun Morogh. Choć większość z nich ginie, oddział specjalny pod wodzą kapitana Khoghara ponosi dość spektakularną klęskę, pozwalając przywódcom wrogów na ucieczkę. 33 lata (2,533 KR) I]Kapitan Khoghar wpada w zasadzkę lodowych trolli podczas tropienia ich wodza. W niewoli jest okrutnie torturowany - odnosi wiele ran, na jego czole wypalone zostaje trollowe piętno, zaś jego broda zostaje zgolona. Trolle przypalają mu też policzki, aby nigdy już w pełni nie odrosła. Kapitan ma być złożony w ofierze, ale w ostatniej chwili zostaje uratowany przez oddział Gwardii Khaz'Modan pod wodzą Fildy Steelfist. Od tej chwili staje się jeszcze bardziej aspołeczny niż wcześniej. II]Na Północy ginie w walkach o Cytadelę Korony Mrozu były generał wojsk Ironforge, Hargrim Stonehand. Jego ciało zostaje przewiezione do stolicy, gdzie ostatecznie zostaje też pochowany zgodnie ze swoją ostatnią wolą. III]Siły Młota Zmierzchu i ogrów atakują Thelsamar w Loch Modan. Towarzyszy im jeden ze smoków Czarnego Lotu, pojawia się też czerwonołuski lewiatan Kyharstrasz, który wdaje się w walkę z tym ostatnim. Ostatecznie atak zostaje odparty, ale spora część Thelsamar zostaje obrócona w ruinę. IV]Kontratak krasnoludów na siły Młota Zmierzchu w Loch Modan skutkuje bitwą wydaną elementaliście Eghartowi Kamiennolicemu. Kończy się ona zwycięstwem przeciwników kultu, ale okupione jest ono ciężkimi stratami - śmierć ponoszą sierżant Gwardii Khaz’Modan Filda Steelfist i mistrz browarniczy Bofin Stouthead. Siły Młota Zmierzchu zostają wyparte z Loch Modan, następuje odbudowa Thelsamar. 34 lata (2,534 KR) left|320px| I]Kyharstrasz Czerwony pojawia się w Ironforge, szukając ciała Hargrima Stonehanda. Zostaje powstrzymany przez grupę śmiałków, w skład której wchodzili między innymi krasnoludy Ghardim Gromobrody i Glorin, gnomka Mirkle, gnomi arcymag Darank Axeljink i Mistrzyni Zakonu Srebrnej Ręki Hannika Vavion. II]Czerwonołuski Lewiatan nawiedza Ironforge po raz kolejny, dostając się ostatecznie do krypty bohaterów, gdzie dokonuje znacznych zniszczeń i bezcześci ciało generała Stonehanda, a po wszystkim ucieka. Ghardim Gromobrody składa przysięgę, że łeb smoka zawiśnie nad bramami Ironforge. III]'''Magni Miedziobrody odprawia rytuał w sercu starego Ironforge i przemienia się w diament. '''Rozpoczyna się kryzys polityczny w Khaz’Modan. 36 lat (2,536 KR) I]Wpływowa frakcja w Senacie Ironforge potajemnie wysyła grupę pod wodzą Ghardima Gromobrodego by odnalazła Thargasa Anvilmara - wnuka Modimusa - i przekonała go do objęcia tronu. W jej skład wchodzą początkowo Ghardim Gromobrody, Gloirin Ognistoręki Valdox Prexotran, półelfka Lisa Lyceth, kronikarka Blanka Steelynx z Ligi Odkrywców i Thainar z klanu Stalowej Podkowy, ale stopniowo grupa powiększa się o Thangora Hammerhanda, Miltona Kamiennonogiego, Senkę Firebelly i Thourigga z Gór. Do wyprawy dołącza też Rhoan Lyceth - jako jedyny działa w charakterze najemnika i zawiązuje z Gromobrodym płatny kontrakt. II]'''W związku z narastającymi niepokojami, zagrożeniem porządku publicznego i tarciami pomiędzy klanami, a także przykładami otwartej przemocy - '''wprowadzony zostaje decyzją Senatu i Ludu Ironforge stan wojenny na terenie całego państwa krasnoludów. III]'''Oddział Ghardima Gromobrodego odnajduje Thargasa Anvilmara na Wschodnich Wyżynach za Grim Batol. Tam udziela mu wsparcia w walce z klanem Smoczej Paszczy, odnajdując jego ukryte składowiska i niszcząc je, a także przebijając się przez oblężenie Dunwaldu by wyprowadzić ze środka ocalałych. Po tych wydarzeniach Thargas - przekonany przez zręczną retorykę do objęcia tronu - wyrusza w drogę powrotną do Ironforge. '''IV]Ma miejsce bitwa na przełęczy Dun Algaz. Kapitan Khoghar Frostshield ściera się z grupą Gromobrodego. Zostaje potem ogłoszony zdrajcą i większość twierdzi, że to on zaatakował. Niektórzy uważają to jednak za kłamstwo. W trakcie bitwy pojawia się też Kyharstrasz Wiarołomca, który rozbija żołnierzy Khoghara i pokonuje towarzyszy Gromobrodego. Trzymając w szachu Thargasa Anvilmara żąda od Ghardima padnięcia na kolana i błagania o życie przyszłego króla. Gromobrody odmawia, a czerwonołuski lewiatan zanosi się śmiechem i odlatuje mówiąc, że z takim podejściem rasa krasnoludów "nie potrzebuje wrogów, żeby się zniszczyć". Przedtem zabija jednak Thourigga z Gór. Ginie także Blanka Steelynx, zastrzelona przez Khoghara oraz Rhoan Lyceth - ciało tego ostatniego zabiera jednak Lisa Lyceth z zamiarem przywrócenia go do życia. Reszta grupy Ghardima odnosi rany. V]Thargas Anvilmar powraca do Ironforge i niedługo później zostaje koronowany na Wielkiego Króla wszystkich krasnoludów. Kończy się stan wojenny. Ustanowione zostaje Królestwo Trzech Młotów, obejmujące ziemie Khaz'Modan wraz z (de iure) Górą Czarnej Skały i Płonącymi Stepami oraz Hinterlands. Jego obywatelami stają się członkowie wszystkich trzech Wielkich Klanów. Powołana zostaje - jako organ doradczy przy królewskim tronie - Rada Trzech Młotów złożona z Wielkich Tanów Miedziobrodych, Dzikich Młotów i Mrocznego Żelaza. Wraz z Senatem składają oni hołd królowi i przysięgają mu wierność. Półelfka Lisa Lyceth, Valdox Prexotran a także Blanka Steelynx (pośmiertnie) otrzymują tytuł Trommaz Khazad - Przyjaciół Krasnoludów. Krasnoludzcy członkowie wyprawy zostają uhonorowani możliwością założenia nowego klanu nazwanego Oathkeeper na cześć ich wierności Królestwu. VI]Khoghar Frostshield, przywódca buntu przeciwko królowi Anvilmarowi, zostaje pojmany. Po przewiezieniu do stolicy i dokładnym procesie udowadnia mu się z całkowitą pewnością jego zbrodnie, takie jak zbrojny bunt przeciwko władzy króla, wielokrotne morderstwa i próba wysadzenia Anvilmaru. Zostaje skazany na zatarcie pamięci, ale wstawia się za nim jego dawny przełożony i przyjaciel Hargrim Stonehand. Za jego namową król Anvilmar korzysta z prawa łaski i zmienia wyrok na śmierć przez powieszenie. Khoghar ginie na szafocie publicznie, w sercu Ironforge, kładąc tym samym kres swojej rebelii, która wygasa wkrótce potem. 37 lat (2,537 KR) I]Kyharstrasz Wiarołomca zostaje ostatecznie unicestwiony w czeluściach Grim Batol przez drużynę wojowników pod wodzą Hargrima Stonehanda, który sam ponosi śmierć w tej walce. Podsumowanie historii - stan ziem krasnoludów Pod jurysdykcję Królestwa Ironforge podlegają (de iure) następujące tereny [[Plik:Swiete Krurestwo Lukrowe 2.png|500px|thumb|right|'Czerwony': teren faktycznie kontrolowany przez Miedziobrodych Pomarańczowy: tereny uważane przez Miedziobrodych za im należne Ciemnozielony: Faktycznie kontrolowane przez Dzikie Młoty Jasnozielony: uważany za należny przez Dzikie Młoty Czarny: uważany za należny przez Mroczne Żelazo. Mroczne Żelazo nie kontroluje faktycznie żadnych terytoriów]] Dun Morogh Znajduje się właściwie całkowicie pod kontrolą Miedziobrodych i jest jednym z najbezpieczniejszych regionów Królestwa, także dzięki bliskości stolicy - Ironforge. Większość wrogów krasnoludów w tym regionie została wyrżnięta lub pokonana i obecnie zdaje się nie stanowić większego zagrożenia. A]Dolina Coldridge - trolle w tym rejonie zostały niemal całkowicie wybite w trakcie Inwazji Plagi w roku 2,529 KR oraz na skutek późniejszych bombardowań tych terenów. Anvilmar zostało odbudowane i jest obecnie dobrze prosperującym, bezpiecznym miastem. W obszarach oddalonych od miasta spotkać można jednak bandy troggów, które wychynęły spod ziemi na skutek wydarzeń Kataklizmu - z tego powodu samotne podróże są raczej niewskazane. Mimo tego komunikacja z Dun Morogh poprzez przełęcz jest szybka i bezpieczna - po potyczkach z troggami tunel wzmocniono i zabezpieczono. B]Kharanos - również zostało odbudowane po Inwazji Plagi i otoczone solidnym murem - obecnie jest jednym z ważniejszych miast w Dun Morogh - i największym, pomijając samo Ironforge. C]Brewnall - przeżywa obecnie okres rozkwitu. Po niezwykle krwawej bitwie z lodowymi trollami w roku 2,532 KR Brewnall zostało odbudowane i rozbudowane, a także otoczone murami by utrudnić przyszłe ataki wrogom Ironforge. Na miejskim rynku stanął niewielki monument na cześć poległych. Jako symbol nieugiętej woli krasnoludów i miejsce bohaterskiej śmierci Wielkiego Chorążego Thorvalda Thunderera, Brewnall przyciąga coraz więcej krasnoludów, stopniowo przeistaczając się z prowincjonalnej wioski w pełnoprawne miasteczko. Dodatkowo wraz ze wzrostem bezpieczeństwa w Dun Morogh zwiększyłą się też intensywność wymiany handlowej z innymi osadami w okolicy - głównym towarem eksportowym Brewnall pozostają wszelakiego rodzaju trunki. D]Kamieniołom Gol’Bolar - został oczyszczony z troggów i obecnie stanowi poprawnie funkcjonującą, krasnoludzką placówkę wydobywczą, zapewniając liczne miejsca pracy okolicznym górnikom i kamieniarzom. E]Warsztat Ironbanda - (Ironband’s Compound) - obecnie całkowicie pozbawiony jakiejkolwiek obecności Mrocznego Żelaza stanowi znany w całym Dun Morogh ośrodek kowalski. F]Połyskliwe Zbocze (Shimmer Ridge) - znajdujące się tam wioski lodowych trolli zostały całkowicie zniszczone w trakcie Operacji Opadający Młot w roku 2,532 KR. Obecnie zbocze jest częstym punktem docelowym dla podróżników, a to ze względu na widoki rozciągające się z jego szczytu. G]Frostmane Hold - znacznie się wyludnił na skutek wojen z krasnoludami, ale tak czy inaczej jest ostatnim większym skupiskiem lodowych trolli w Dun Morogh a jego okolice są ostatnim rejonem, w którym podróżnikom grozi poważne niebezpieczeństwo innego rodzaju niż atak dzikich zwierzat lub nagła, gwałtowna zmiana pogody. Samotne podróże w okolice Frostmane Hold są niezwykle niebezpieczne, jednak sama twierdza trolli pozostaje - z odległości - pod baczną obserwacją krasnoludów tak, by można było w porę zareagować na wszelkie sygnały świadczące o tym, że trolle przygotowują się do agresji. Loch Modan Paradoksalnie może być obecnie najbezpieczniejszym regionem Królestwa Ironforge, (choć także nieco mniej gęsto zamieszkanym niż niegdyś) a wszystko za sprawą Szmaragdowego Koszmaru. Spowodował on prawdziwe spustoszenie wśród lokalnej fauny, ale także wśród wszystkich innych żywych stworzeń w okolicy - a więc koboldów, troggów, ale także - niestety - krasnoludów. Regularne czystki doprowadziły do całkowitej eliminacji spaczonych stworzeń, zaś późniejsze ataki Młota Zmierzchu zostały odparte w serii bitew. Od tego czasu w okolicy brakuje poważniejszych zagrożeń, nawet nieco dalej od traktów. Thelsamar pozostaje główną osadą regionu - ale choć odbudowano je po ataku Kultu Młota Zmierzchu, liczne rzędy stosunkowo nowych nagrobków na miejskim cmenatrzu stanowią smutną pamiątkę pełnej cierpienia historii Loch Modan. A]Tama Stonewrought (Stonewrought Dam) - uległa zniszczeniu na skutek Kataklizmu, zaś wody Loch spłynęły na poniższe Mokradła, powodując liczne podtopienia. B]Twierdza Mo’Grosh (Mo’Grosh Stronghold) - stoi opustoszała od czasu, kiedy zamieszkujące ją plemię ogrów zostało starte w perzynę w czasie ataku czarnego smoka na Loch Modan w roku 2,531 KR. Mokradła (Wetlands) Mimo raczej odpychającej atmosfery i paskudnej pogody są obecnie całkiem bezpieczne dla podróżnych, zwłaszcza jesli trzymają się oni traktów - i omijają okolice starożytnej twierdzy Grim Batol. Wszelkie oddziały Mrocznego Żelaza rozbito dawno temu, orkowie Smoczej Paszczy zostali zaś pokonani w kampanii na Mokradłach w roku 2,531 KR, zaś ich niedobitki uciekły na wyżyny na wschodzie, za Grim Batol. Głównym miastem regionu pozostaje Port Menethil, który mimo podtopień pozostaje w pełni funkcjonalnym ośrodkiem handlowym i znajduje się pod całkowitą, pewną kontrolą Ironforge. Największym zagrożeniam są same bagna, choć okolice twierdzy Grim Batol wciąż nie są dobrym miejscem na samotne spacery osób nie pragnących pożegnać się z życiem - tym bardziej, że w roku 2,536 KR w okolicy ponownie pojawiły się patrole orków Smoczej Paszczy. Dalej na wschodzie rozciągają się już tereny pod kontrolą Kultu Młota Zmierzchu oraz niedobitków klanu Smoczej Paszczy - i na tychże terenach niezwykle już łatwo o śmierć. A]Dun Algaz - zostało odbite z rąk orków Smoczej Paszczy w roku 2,531 KR. Następnie twierdzę odbudowano i obsadzono bitnym garnizonem, mającym strzec granicy z Loch Modan. B]Obóz Angerfang (Angerfang Encampment) - został całkowicie zniszczony w czasie wojny z orkami w roku 2,531 KR. Niedobitki orków poszły w rozsypkę i zbiegły na wschód. C]Grobowiec Ironbeard (Ironbeard’s Tomb) - ten klanowy grobowiec został oczyszczony z nieumarłych i wszelkiego śmiecia, a następnie na powrót zapieczętowany i konsekrowany. W tym samym czasie oczyszczono też z nieumarłych wszystkie inne cmenatrze w krainie - miało to związek z walką przeciwko liczowi Zeraj’Ryxowi toczoną w roku 2,532 KR. D]Dun Modr odbito z rąk Mrocznego Żelaza podczas wojny z roku 2,528 KR. Miasto odbudowano i rozbudowano, otaczając je podwójnym pierścieniem murów. Obecnie stanowi jeden z najważniejszych posterunków wojskowych w Królestwie Ironforge, służąc zabezpieczeniu jego północnych granic. E]Thandol Span jest obsadzone i pilnie strzeżone przez wojska Ironforge. Odbudowano także drugi z mostów, co usprawnia transport i wymianę handlową z klanem Wildhammer. F]Gaj Zielonego Strażnika (Greenwarden Grove) - jednym ze skutków zacieńsnionych, dobrych relacji krasnoludów i nocnych elfów jest powstanie tej osady, która stanowi połączenie stylów architerktonicznych elfów i krasnoludów. Ten eklektyczny twór prezentuje się nieco dziwacznie, ale stanowi doskonały przykład przymierza, które połączyło te dwie tak odmienne od siebie rasy. W miasteczku znaleźć można krasnoludzką karczmę, a także jedną z osławionych Księżycowych Studni nocnych elfów. Populację stanowi mieszanina krasnoludów z klanu Dzikiego Młota oraz nocnych elfów, a także nieco mniej liczni Miedziobrodzi. Wschodnie Wyżyny (Twillight Highlands) De iure teren ten podlega pod jurysdykcję Królestwa Ironforge, w praktyce jednak na chwilę obecną nie posiada ono tam niemalże żadnych wpływów, a o kontroli tych terenów nie może nawet marzyć. Interesy Przymierza reprezentuje kilka osad klanu Dzikiego Młota. Złe Ziemie (Badlands) Choć de iure teren ten również jest lennem władców Ironforge, w praktyce krasnoludy kontrolują mniej więcej połowę krainy - tę wschodnią. Usiana jest ona licznymi obozowiskami Ligi Odkrywców. Mroczne Żelazo wycofało się ze Złych Ziem po przegranej wojnie z Ironforge. Mimo znacznego przetrzebienia ogrów w bitwie w Dolinie Złamanego Kła (2,532 KR) oraz wypędzenia smoków kraina wciąż pozostaje dość niebezpieczna, zwłaszcza jeśli oddali się od krasnoludzkich posterunków wojskowych. W zachodniej części Złych Ziem wciąż stoi Kargath - niewielka osada Nowej Hordy. A]Uldaman zajęła Liga Odkrywców w roku 2,532 KR. Odtąd nieustannie trwają tam prace archeologiczne i wykopaliska. Jako kolebka krasnoludzkiej rasy i skarbnica artefaktów oraz pradawnej wiedzy, miasto pozostaje bardzo dobrze bronione przez wojska Ironforge. B]Twierdza Angor została po porzuceniu jej przez Mroczne Żelazo przejęta przez żołnierzy Ironforge, którzy uczynili z niej główny posterunek i baze wypadową na Złych Ziemiach. Okolice twierdzy oraz Uldamanu należą do bezsprzeczenie najbezpieczniejszych w całej krainie. Obecnie garnizon twierdzy zaprzysiężony jest klanowi Oathkeeper, który utworzono po objęciu tronu przez Thargasa Anvilmara w roku 2,536 KR. C]Obozowiska ogrów są w znacznej mierze wyludnione na skutek bitwy w Dolinie Złamanego Kła w roku 2,532 KR. D]Parów Lethlor (Lethlor Ravine) został oczyszczony ze smoków - te najpotężniejsze powalił oddział pod wodzą generała Morana Longbearda w 2,530 KR - w trakcie wojny z Czarnym Lotem - mniejsze osobniki zostały zaś wybite przez królewską armię bądź zbiegły po zdobyciu przez armie Przymierza leża Nefariana i śmierci tego ostatniego. Spopielony Kanion (Searing Gorge) Mimo formalnych praw do regionu, Królestwo Ironforge nie utrzymuje żadnej stałej obecności na tym terenie, poza sporadycznymi patrolami. Kraina pozostaje zamieszkana przez krasnoludy Mrocznego Żelaza, zaś Bractwo Thorium utrzymuje na jej terenie kilka posterunków. A]Shadowforge uległo zniszczeniu na skutek erupcji wulkanu w roku 2,529 KR i obecnie jest opustoszałą ruiną. B]Jamy Kotła (The Cauldron) - zostały oczyszczone z Mrocznego Żelaza w trakcie inwazji na Shadowforge, a tamtejszych niewolników uwolniono. Dziś część górników Mrocznego Żelaza powróciła w to miejsce, podobnie jak robotnicy Bractwa Thorium. Wyżyny Arathi (Arathi Highlands) Nie są terenem rdzennie krasnoludzkim ani oficjalnym lennem Królestwa Ironforge. W związku z rozkładem państwa Stromgarde jednakże, Królestwo Ironforge przejęło częściowo na siebie obowiązek obrony tych terenów. Krasnoludy kontrolują główny trakt prowadzący do północnych wzgórz, gdzie wykuto w skale tunel prowadzący do Hinterlands. Tunel zabezpieczony jest warownym, opasanym murem obozem. A]Posterunek Boulderfist (Boulderfist Outpost) jest obecnie osmaloną kupą kamieni, ogry zaś od dłuższego czasu stanowią pokarm dla robactwa. Pokonano je w bitwie w roku 2,532 KR, w przygotowaniu do wykucia tunelu w kierunku Hinterlands. B]Mur Thoradina (Thoradin's Wall) został nieco podreperowany i wzmocniony - stacjonują na nim krasnoludzkie oddziały mające obserwować sytuację na zachodzie i ostrzegać przed ewentualną agresją ze strony Opuszczonych lub innymi zagrożeniami. Ironforge pozostaje w ścisłym kontakcie z leżącą za Murem twierdzą Dun Garok. Królestwo Aerie rości sobie prawa do następujących terenów Hinterlands Choć znajduje się tu stolica klanu Wildhammer, Szczyt Aerie, krasnoludy kontrolują jedynie zachodnią połowę krainy. Pozostaje jednak ona całkiem bezpieczna, także ze względu na sojusz z pobliską osadą Wysokich Elfów, Quel’Danil. W Hinterlands wzniesiono, z pomocą budowniczych z Ironforge, szereg bunkrów i fortyfikacji mających zabezpieczyć krainę przez ewentualną przyszłą agresją ze strony Hordy. Wschodnia część krainy, mimo obecności posterunków klanu Wildhammer, pozostaje raczej niebezpieczna i to nawet mimo znacznego przetrzebienia trolli, które na skutek wojny z roku 2,532 KR nie stanowią już co prawda powszechnego, poważnego zagrożenia dla władzy klanu Dzikiego Młota, ale wciąż mogą zagrozić grupom podróżników. A]Hiri’Watha została zniszczona w czasie działań wojennych w roku 2,532 KR. Wschodnie Wyżyny (Twillight Highlands) Klan Dzikich Młotów uważa te ziemie, podobnie jak starożytną twierdzę Grim Batol za im należne (choć władcy Miedziobrodych prawdopodobnie nie zgodziliby się z tym zdaniem). W praktyce jednak krasnoludy z Aerie posiadają w tym rejonie zaledwie kilka osad. Większa część regionu pozostaje w rękach nieprzyjaciół - głównie Kultu Młota Zmierzchu. Imperium Mrocznego Żelaza uważa za swoje etniczne ziemie następujące krainy Spopielony Kanion (Searing Gorge) wraz z Shadowforge oraz Płonące Stepy (Burning Steppes). Mimo tych pretensji ze strony Mrocznego Żelaza, Spopielony Kanion uznawany jest przez Królestwo Ironforge za tereny mu podległe, zaś niektórzy twierdzą, że Płonące Stepy przynależą do Królestwa Stormwind jako dawna cześć Gór Czerwonego Grzbietu. Te polityczne dysputy pozbawione są jednakże większego praktycznego znaczenia, bowiem Mrocznemu Żelazu i tak brakuje obecnie siły militarnej by przejąć i utrzymać którykolwiek z rejonów. Krasnoludy Mrocznego Żelaza żyją obecnie w rozproszeniu na wspomnianych terenach - brak jest większych, bardziej zurbanizowanych obszarów, na infrastrukturę składają się przede wszystkim wioski i pojedyncze wciąż utrzymywane posterunki. Armia klanu jest jednak nieliczna i pozostaje w większości w rozsypce po przegranej wojnie z Miedziobrodymi. Kategoria:Poradniki